El amor es música
by Amatista E Rose
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si Shining decidiera quitar la regla de "prohibido el romance?, o peor aún ¿qué pasará cuando los chicos de Starish se enteren que a pesar de ya no haber regla, Haruka no estará con ninguno de ellos?
1. capítulo 1:presentaciones y otras cosas

El amor es música.

Capítulo 1: presentaciones.

Un año había pasado desde que habían ganado el premio UtaPri, y Starish estaba en su punto de auge. El grupo pasaba por una etapa profesional maravillosa, pero cosa distinta eran sus vidas personales.

Ese año, por alguna razón desconocida, Shining había decidido quitar la regla de "prohibido el romance", y ellos como amigos que eran, habían acordado que si uno ganaba el corazón de Haruka los demás se harían a un lado. Pero su decepción fue mayúscula cuando la compositora se apareció con la "feliz" noticia de que tenía novio hace algún tiempo y que tenían planeado casarse para fin de ese año.

Obviamente que cuando Haruka lo anunció todo era felicidad y fingidas felicitaciones, pero era muy distinto cuando Haruka aparecía con su prometido. Mientras que la joven estuviese en la misma habitación fingían amabilidad, pero si esta debía abandonar la habitación por alguna razón, ignoraban al pobre chico y lo trataban de manera fría si intentaba hablarles.

Ahora todos se encontraban en la mansión del curso maestro, ya que ese año recibirían a las nuevas promesas de Shining entretaiment. (Nda: la verdad es que no se como se llama la compañía siempre lo olvido :D)

-¿cómo creen que serán?- preguntó Ittoki, que se encontraba frente a uno de los ventanales, mientras los demás estaban sentados en los elegantes sillones de la sala de estar, compartiendo té con galletas.

-no lo sé, Shining ni siquiera mencionó sus nombres, sólo dijo que sería una gran sorpresa.- acotó Syo.

Siguieron en lo suyo un par de minutos, hasta que escucharon pasos y voces acercándose. Todos miraron en la dirección donde escuchaban las voces. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a seis lindas chicas llegar a la sala.

-konnichi wa- saludó una de las chicas que tenía largo cabello negro y ojos de color violeta, llevaba puesto un vestido negro de mangas cortas que le llegaba justo sobre las rodillas- somos las White Rose y estamos aquí por el curso maestro.

-¿qué, qué?- gritaron todos al unísono, y miraron sorprendidos a las chicas que rieron por lo bajo.

\- por cierto Shining-sama no va a aparecer porque tenía un negocio que atender (nda: se podía ver a Shining amordazado y atado a una silla en un almacén desierto XD)- continuó la morena- así que nosotras nos presentaremos.- miró a las demás chicas que asintieron con la cabeza y se pusieron en fila un paso por detrás de ella.

-mi nombre es Amatista, y soy la líder del grupo. Estoy asignada a Ittoki senpai.- dijo y les dirigió una reverencia, para luego hacerse un paso por detrás y quedar en la línea que las demás.

-mi nombre es Elizabeth- la chica que dio un paso al frente era idéntica a Amatista pero sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo. Llevaba puesto una falda de tablas roja y una blusa blanca.- y estoy asignada a Tokiya sempai, es un placer.- el aludido asintió.

\- mi nombre es Naviki- Naviki tenia el cabello pelirrojo y ojos de color verde. Llevaba puesto una falda tubo negra y una camisa blanca, de la cual tenía abiertos los dos primeros botones, dejando a la vista sus espléndidos atributos.- yo estoy asignada a Ren sempai.- le guiño el ojo al rubio y este le sonrió seductor, al parecer se llevarían muy bien.

-mi nombre es cristal- la chica tenía el cabello color plata y ojos color celestes muy claros, casi como transparentes. Llevaba puesto un kimono negro con estampados de pétalos de Sakura, el Obi del mismo era de color rosa pálido.- estoy asignada a Hijirikawa-sempai – le dirigió una perfecta reverencia, y el peliazul se levantó para devolvérsela.

-sigo yo, sigo yo- dio un paso adelante una linda rubia de ojos verdes que sonreía alegremente, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa pastel y parte de su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas y el resto suelto.- soy Esmeralda y estoy asignada a Syo-sempai. Por cierto, soy gran fan de tu trabajo.- dijo con ojitos de fangirl y luego dio un paso para atrás.

-mi nombre es Rubí- una sonriente castaña de ojos rojos como el fuego saludó con la mano, llevaba puesto un vestido igual al de Esmerald, pero el de ella era color menta.- y estoy asignada a Natsuki sempai.

\- OH eres tan pequeña y linda- dijo el rubio haciendo que la chica se sonrojara en sobre manera- estaré feliz de trabajar contigo.

\- no es justo, todos tienen una kohai menos yo.- dijo Cecil al notar que ya todas se habían presentado.

-onee-chan ¿Dónde está Yuo-nee?- preguntó Esmerald, Amy sonrió.

\- seguro entrará por la ventana y dirá que…

De repente la ventana se abrió, asustando a todos los chicos de Starish, y por ella ingresó una chica de largos cabellos color plata y ojos color dorado. Su piel era algo oscura, como la de Cecil, llevaba puestos unos shorts de jean y una blusa negra de tiras finas. De su cabeza se podían ver salir dos lindas orejas de zorro del mismo color que su cabello y también tenía una cola a juego.

-Amy-san lo siento, me perdí en el camino y tuve que llamar a Fausto para que me fuese a buscar- decía con lágrimas en los ojos, las demás chicas comenzaron a reír.

-no tienes remedio- dijo y le señaló la fila, ella se colocó en su lugar.

-¿Yuoko-chan?- Cecil se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la chica.

-Cecil-sama- le sonrió y le dedicó una reverencia.- las musas han deseado nuestro reencuentro.- dijo y le sonrió.

-ceshi ¿la conoces?- preguntó Ren.

-si, lo siento, ella es Yuoko y fuimos criados juntos en Agnápolis.

-es un placer conocer a los amigos de Cecil-sama.

-¿Sama?- preguntó Ittoki sin entender.

-si, es que en Agnápolis mi familia pertenecía a la servidumbre del palacio. Yo soy la guardaespaldas de Cecil-sama.

-bueno no quiero interrumpir el bello reencuentro- habló Amatista.- pero debemos desempacar nuestras cosas.- todas asintieron.- por cierto, nuestro apellido es Rose, y somos hermanas. Ahora con su permiso.

El grupo de chicas le dirigió una última reverencia a sus sempai, y se marcharon rumbo a sus nuevas habitaciones.

\- bueno chicas este es el comienzo, ya saben si algo pasa…

\- te llamamos, Amy-nee.- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo y rieron por lo ocurrido, luego se separaron, para cada cual ir a la habitación que compartirían con sus respectivos sempai.

****************************0*****************************************

Luego de que las muchachas se marcharan, siguieron conversando en la sala acerca de sus próximos trabajos como grupo. En medio de la conversación comenzaron a escuchar pasos, y al voltear se encontraron con que Haruka quien estaba acompañada de un chico de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules que vestía un traje negro.

-Konnichi wa- minna san- saludó a todos con una alegre sonrisa.

-buenos días Haru-chan- saludó Ittoki y se acercó a ella, ignorando "disimuladamente" al chico.- ¿esas son las nuevas canciones?- preguntó señalando los papeles que ella llevaba en la mano.

\- ¡Hai, espero que les gusten!- mientras cada cual recibía su partitura de manos de la compositora, el celular de la misma comenzó a sonar y excusándose, se alejó para poder hablar en privado, dejando a su prometido y amigos solos. Cuando notaron que la chica estaba lejos, todos le dirigieron una mirada fría al moreno, quien al sentirse odiado por los amigos del amor de su vida, se sintió triste. Al parecer hoy sería uno de esos días.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de kohai se encontraba observando a una distancia prudente.

\- ¿no te dijimos que no queríamos verte por aquí?- el que hablaba era Jinguji, el chico de ojos azules agachó la cabeza.

Amatista hizo un gesto a sus hermanas menores- Rubí y Esmerald- y estas salieron corriendo a toda velocidad para lanzarse sobre el moreno, antes de que los chicos de Starish se pusieran más agresivos.

-Zafiro-nii- gritó la rubia y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, mientras Rubí se lanzaba desde atrás aforrándose a su cuello.

\- Onii san, no sabíamos que vendrías.- hablo Cristal, mientras ella y Elizabeth se acercaban para bajar a sus hermanas menores de sobre el pobre chico.

\- yo tampoco, Haruka y yo tuvimos que arreglar unos asuntos sobre la boda y nos desviamos aquí porque tenía que entregar las partituras a los chicos de Starish.

Los aludidos fingían leer sus partituras, y Amatista creyó que era el momento adecuado. Les hizo un gesto disimulado a sus hermanas, que entendieron inmediatamente el mensaje.

-nii san, nii san, ven te mostraremos algo.- las dos revoltosas chicas se llevaron a la rastra a su confundido hermano mayor, mientras eran seguidas de las demás, excepto Yuoko y Amatista que se quedaron con sus sempai.

\- tratando mal a mi hermano, no obtendrán a Haruka.- habló severamente, y pudo notar caras tristes y seños fruncidos.- Haru-chan ama a mi hermano y él a ella, es algo que no pueden cambiar.

-no puedo aceptarlo- la voz de Tokiya sonó seria y contundente, la morena la miró de reojo.

-voy a ser directa ¿cómo creen que ella se siente con esto? ¿Tan tonta creen que es?- se estaba comenzando a enfadar y le costaba trabajo controlar sus palabras.- ella puede ser algo ingenua, pero no tonta. Hace un tiempo que lo ha notado y cada día llora en brazos de Onii-san porque las personas que ella mas quiere en este mundo no se llevan bien con la persona con la que ella decidió pasar el resto de su vida.- pudo ver que los rostros de Cecil, Ren, Masato y Tokiya se suavizaban y mostraban tristeza, sus palabras estaban surtiendo efecto.- sé que es difícil, pero deben superarlo. Ella realmente desea que en su boda todos estén junto a ella compartiendo su felicidad. Haru-chan los adora y los necesita. ¿No creen que se lo merece?

\- tú no lo entiendes- habló Ren.- no se puede superar. ¿Tú que…

-si entiendo- frenó lo que decía el otro, su rostro se puso aún más serio.- entiendo que es amar a alguien y que te sea arrebatado. Se lo que es amar a alguien a quien no puedes tener y por eso se los digo. Ver sufrir a quien amas es aún más doloroso que no tener su amor.

Todos asintieron, la morena sonrió de lado y liberó un largo suspiro.

-como sempai nos guiarán en la música, nosotras le devolveremos el favor apoyándolos si nos necesitan.

-las musas nos han guiado a este encuentro- la peli plata habló para todos pero su vista se fijaba en su amo.- las coincidencias no existen, deben aprovechar este momento para avanzar y mejorar en sus vidas.

-bien los dejaremos tranquilos, creo que son demasiadas emociones por un día.

Y sin más, ambas se retiraron dejando a unos pensativos idols.

****************************0*****************************************

Ittoki x Amy.

Luego de ponerse unos shorts y una playera holgada para dormir, se tumbó en su cama notando que Ittoki había llegado y se encontraba tocando la guitarra en el sofá de dos cuerpos que tenían en el cuarto. Lo escuchó por unos momentos y luego se acercó y se sentó en el espacio que quedaba libre del sofá.

\- Ittoki sempai ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada, el pelirrojo suspiró.

\- estoy un poco perdido. ¿Cómo se hace para superar un sentimiento tan grande?

La morena sonrió dulcemente.

-pues eso depende de cada uno. Lo mejor sería que primero me cuentes lo que sientes, pero entiendo que recién nos conocemos y tal vez no confíes en mí. Por eso voy a contarte mi historia, te revelaré algo muy personal y así estaremos a mano. ¿Qué te parece?- Itokki asintió, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto en la nada y se podía notar la tristeza que sentía. Amy tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.- mis hermanas y yo, al igual que ustedes, nos enamoramos de la misma persona, pero para nosotras no había esperanza. Nos enamoramos de alguien tan imposible que ya sabíamos que no sería de ninguna. Pero, no fue sino hasta que lo vimos con alguien más que eso se hizo real para nosotras.- a pesar de no mirar a su interlocutora, Itokki no perdía detalle de lo que le estaba contando. – Esa persona era mi hermano, por raro que parezca así era.- el chico la miro sorprendido, ella le sonrió de lado.- cuando Haruka apareció simplemente caímos en la negación. Le hicimos tantas cosas horribles que Zafiro decidió no volver a traerla a la casa. Creíamos que habíamos ganado, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Encontré a mi hermano llorando y supe que era nuestra culpa. Él se debatía entre dejarla a ella o a nosotras, y por eso ese día mis hermanas y yo nos hicimos una promesa. Lloraríamos, odiaríamos, sufriríamos todo lo necesario y al día siguiente seríamos las hermanas que debíamos ser y compartiríamos la felicidad de nii san, porque eso es lo que hacen las familias.- miró a su acompañante y espero un momento antes de volver a hablar para que asimilara toda la información.- dime Itokki-kun ¿te duele?- dijo y apoyó su mano sobre el pecho del otro, y como si hubiese apretado un botón los ojos del pelirrojo se aguaron y se abrazó fuertemente a su kohai mientras lloraba amargamente.- llora lo que necesites, me quedaré aquí toda la noche.

Los minutos pasaron, casi llegando a una hora. Paulatinamente el llanto fue cesando, y cuando se detuvo Amy supo que su sempai se había quedado dormido. Como pudo lo acomodó en el sofá y fue por una manta, lo cubrió y se volvió a sentar donde estaba, dejando que la cabeza del chico reposara sobre sus piernas, lo mejor sería quedarse a su lado a la noche por si despertaba y quería desahogarse. Recordó a sus hermanas, y al verlo dormir tan angelicalmente no pudo evitar comenzar a acariciarle el cabello maternalmente. Se mantuvo así por unos minutos, hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencerla e inevitablemente se quedó dormida en aquella posición.

****************************0*****************************************

Tokiya x Elizabeth.

Miró la hora en su celular… ya era medianoche y su sempai no volvía, mejor hablaría con él en la mañana.

Se dirigió a su armario, y tomó de el una manta y su abrigo, ya que afuera hacía frío. Caminó por el bosque que rodeaba la mansión, hasta llegar al destino que había elegido, el lago. Rodeó uno de los árboles para sentarse mirando al lago, y allí en posición fetal con la vista perdida en el lago encontró a su sempai. Sin decir nada se sentó a su lado y cubrió a ambos con su manta, ya que el mayor tiritaba de frío.

-no era necesario que lo hagas- pudo notar la hostilidad en la voz del otro, pero decidió quedarse de todas formas.

-vine a ver el lago y ya que traje una manta y tú también estás aquí ¿por qué no compartirla?- sonrío de lado sin apartar su vista de donde estaba mirando.

-no necesito tu ayuda, ni que me consueles. Puedo manejarlo por mi mismo.- esperaba que su kohai entendiera el mensaje y por fin lo dejara solo.

\- lo que yo veo es que puedes autodestruirte- sonó algo enfadada, suspiró y prosiguió más calmada.- no está mal recibir ayuda de otros de vez en cuando. No voy a juzgarte, y nadie más lo sabrá. Tu, yo y el lago, nada más.

-no puedo dejarla ir- su voz se quebró a pesar de su esfuerzo, y aunque no quería llorar frente a una desconocida, las lágrimas parecían salir por si solas.

\- te corrijo no quieres dejarla ir, poder puedes. Solo debes tener la voluntad de hacerlo.-siguió mirando el lago, no quería incomodar a su sempai mirándolo directamente.- pero debes hacerlo, dime ¿quieres perderla del todo? ¿Quieres verla sufrir? ¿Quieres que se vaya por completo de tu vida y de la peor manera?

Se quedó en silencio, las lágrimas seguían cayendo y parecían no querer detenerse. Pensó en lo que la morena le estaba diciendo y calló en la cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Haruka le había dado una nueva vida, maravillosos amigos, canciones hermosas y sobre todo su incondicional amistad. ¿Y él que le había dado? Nada, y el le estaba quitado la oportunidad de ser feliz.

\- sé que no confías en mí, que recién nos conocemos, pero quiero ayudarte. Haruka nos ha hablado tanto de ustedes que ya los conocemos tanto como ella, y para ser honesta me encantaría poder conocer al Tokiya del que ella siempre me habla.

\- pero ¿qué puedo hacer?- miró por primera vez a la chica que le sonrió de lado.

\- deja aquí todo lo que sientes por ella, y mañana empieza de nuevo, sé la persona que Haru-chan necesita.

Tokiya asintió y siguieron mirando el algo, hasta que el mayor sintió que la cabeza de Elizabeth caía suavemente sobre su hombro. Cuando iba a replicar, notó que la morena estaba dormida. Bueno, ya luego la despertaría para volver a la habitación.

****************************0*****************************************

Ren x Naviki

Le había dado vueltas al asunto desde la charla con Amatista. Caminó por los jardines, subió a la azotea, tocó el saxo, se enfadó, gritó y liberó alguna que otra lágrima en el proceso, concluyendo que por su bien debía dar un paso adelante y continuar. Después de ese día volvería a ser el Jinguji que era antes, y dejaría ese mismo día aquello que había reservado para Haruka, esa noche le daría eso a otra persona y empezaría de nuevo. Se dirigió a su cuarto a paso rápido y seguro, le valía poco si Naviki a esas horas estaba dormida o no, se desahogaría, así ella no tuviese nada que ver con el asunto.

Entró en la habitación, encontrando a la pelirroja acostada en su cama, llevaba puestos unos shorts negros extremadamente cortos y una blusa de tiras finas que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y dejaba notar claramente que no traía sostén.

-buenas noches Ren-sempai- la pelirroja se acercó a él caminando de forma tan provocativa, que a pesar de su decisión se paralizó.-llevo un rato esperándote. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato?

Naviki le desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa, y tocaba indecorosamente su pecho. La tomó de la cintura y la cercó a su cuerpo, para luego tocar sin pudor su trasero.

-nada me haría más feliz que complacerte, usagi-chan.- su voz sonó completamente sugestiva, y sin decir una palabra más se besaron con desbordante pasión y desenfreno. La excitación comenzó a aumentar junto con el calor, y las ropas comenzaron a estorbar. Rápido y sin saber exactamente como, ambos ya estaban en la cama, Naviki sobre Ren, restregándose el uno con el otro, perdidos en la pasión del momento.

Sudor, gemidos, gritos y maldiciones, un frenesí violento y pasional que los llevaría al más grande de los éxtasis vividos. Nada importaba más que la desesperada pasión que sentían en ese instante.

El final se acercaba, ambos llegaron al más glorioso orgasmo jamás imaginado. Naviki se acostó a su lado, ambos trataban de calmar sus respiraciones.

Cuando sintió que su respiración era más parecida a la de una persona normal, la pelirroja se levantó y comenzó a recoger la ropa del suelo. Se vistió y dejo la ropa de Ren en la punta de su cama, ya que el rubio parecía estar perdido en su mundo.

-Ren-sempai- el tonó de voz de la chica le pareció completamente sugestivo- no me importaría jugar de vez en cuando contigo.

Ren sonrió de lado y se colocó los boxers, después de todo ¿para que vestirse al completo si su kohai ya le había visto desnudo?

-como gustes, usagi-chan.- se acercó y la tomó de la cintura, para luego besarla con pasión.- hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana.

Cada cual se acostó en su cama, y luego de apagar las luces, se dejaron acunar en los brazos de Morfeo.

****************************0*****************************************

Masato x Cristal

Llevaba media hora sentada en posición perfecta frente a la mesa con todos los elementos para practicar caligrafía sobre ella. De frente a sus cosas estaban las de Masato, ya que algo le decía que su sempai se sentaría allí a practicar sólo para no pensar en lo que sentía.

Unos minutos más tarde entró al cuarto aquel por quien esperaba, y aún en la distancia podía notar que había estado llorando. Lo vio meterse al baño con su yukata en la mano, y supo que se iría a cambiar, por lo cual decidió comenzar a escribir en su papel.

Cuando Masato tomó su lugar frente a la peli plata, se encontró, en una perfecta caligrafía escrito en papel de arroz la palabra "avanzar". Miró a la chica frente suyo, que le dedicó una educada reverencia. Corrió a un lado el papel, y escribió en otro "imposible", la respuesta de Cristal fue "posible" y "apoyo". La miró con el seño fruncido, y escribió "desconocida", a lo que ella respondió "comprender", y el escribió "dolor". La chica dejó las cosas a un lado, y lo miró seriamente dándole a entender que hablaría.

\- Hijirikawa-sempai, ¿usted quiere hacer feliz a Nanami-san?- asintió con la cabeza- entonces debe avanzar por su bien y el de ella.

\- ¿y que hago con estos sentimientos que he guardado?- no supo porque, pero la chica le inspiraba seguridad y confianza.

-libérelos aquí y ahora- ella le sonrió amablemente- y mañana verá que será más fácil.

Asintió levemente, y volvió a tomar su pincel, ya había llorado suficiente así que solo le quedaba eso. Escribió en varios papeles, AMOR, CELOS, RABIA, DOLOR, y luego se los entrego a la chica.

-¿puedes guardarlos por mí?- Cristal asintió, y guardó las hojas en un cajón con llave que había en su escritorio.- arigatou gozai masu, Rose-san.

-puede llamarme cristal, Hijirikawa sempai.

-entonces tú puedes llamarme Masato.

La muchacha asintió y luego de dirigirse una última reverencia se fueron a dormir para reponer las energías perdidas en el día.

****************************0*****************************************

Natsuki x Rubí

Encontró a su sempai mirando concentradamente las estrellas. Pudo notar que un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y que para limpiarlas se quitó las gafas, en ese momento supo que conocería a Satsuki, tal cual Haruka le había contado, solo esperaba poder controlar la situación.

Amarró su cabello en una cola de caballo y se acercó al rubio que comenzaba a voltear hacia ella.

-no te acerques- la voz de aquel hombre sonaba seria y enfadada- no pienso tenerte compasión por ser mujer.

-no espero que la tengas- respondió segura- necesito hablar con Natsuki sempai y no vas a impedirlo.

-haré que te tragues tus palabras pequeña mocosa.

A toda velocidad y con el puño en alto se acercó a la chica que pudo detener el golpe con las manos, y haciendo uso de su fuerza le aplicó una llave que lo tumbó al suelo.

\- Debo admitir que eres fuerte, pero esta vez Natsuki tiene que superar esto por el mismo.

Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un par de lentes que había tomado del cajón del rubio y se los colocó, para luego separarse de él rápidamente y arrodillarse a su lado.

\- Natsuki sempai, Natsuki sempai- el rubio despertó y se sentó en el suelo algo perdido- gracias a Dios que está bien.- actuó, ya que sabía que Natsuki no tenía idea de su contraparte.

-¿Rubí chan?- dijo confuso, ambos se levantaron del suelo.- ¿qué pasó?

-vine a ver las estrellas y te vi a lo lejos, mientras me acercaba se desmayó. Me llevé un buen susto- mintió, se sentaron en una banca cercana- es una bonita noche ¿no?- desvió el tema y le sonrió ampliamente.- las estrellas brillan hermosamente.

\- Hai- respondió, su semblante se volvió triste, la castaña apoyó su mano sobre la suya, sobresaltándolo.

\- todo va a estar bien. ¿Sí? Nos apoyaremos de ahora en más. Sé que no soy tan kawaii como Haru-chan, pero podemos ser amigos ¿no?

Natsuki asintió y siguieron viendo las estrellas por un rato.

-¿crees que ella me perdone?- preguntó, la mano de Rubí acarició la suya.

-claro que si, Haru chan no puede odiar a nadie, la hará muy feliz saber que aceptan a Onii-san.

-arigatou rubí chan- le dedicó una sonrisa radiante que hizo ruborizar a la chica- y sabes una cosa, si eres muy kawaii.

El rubio se levantó de la banca y ambos emprendieron el camino a su cuarto sin hablar de nada más.

****************************0*****************************************

Syo x Esmerald

Hacía ya una hora que se había internado en el gimnasio, y no pensaba salir de allí hasta que su cuerpo ya no aguantara y desfalleciera allí mismo.

Oyó pasos acercarse, y vio a una sonriente rubia que lo miraba atentamente.

-Syo sempai ¿Qué le parece si conversamos?

-no ahora estoy ocupado.- respondió secamente, y reparó en que la chica traía puesta ropa deportiva.

-entonces lo seguiré hasta que hable conmigo.

La chica subió a la bici fija que estaba junto a la del rubio y así comenzaron unas largas horas de seguir a su sempai por cada máquina que el hiciera.

Cuando ambos estuvieron cansados, se sentaron en un banco a descansar y recuperar el aliento.

-¿siempre eres tan insistente?- le preguntó con voz entrecortada, la rubia sonrió como pudo.

\- es mi mejor cualidad.- sonrió de lado.- ¿te sientes mejor?

\- no sé de que hablas- dijo seriamente.

\- tú sabes de que hablo Syo sempai.- por primera vez en su vida, Esmerald se permitió poner una expresión seria.- negarlo no va a acabar el problema.

\- Aceptarlo es el problema- suspiró, al parecer no podría huir de la chica.- no creo…

\- si puedes- lo miró directo a los ojos con decisión- has logrado muchas cosas, este es solo un muro más que hay que escalar, y yo confío en ti.

Syo sintió que las palabras de la chica le daban fuerzas, y que ahora tenía la energía suficiente para seguir adelante. Se sentía con la fuerza para superar lo que sea, y no entendía como había logrado, esa hasta ahora desconocida, darle ese envión tan potente.

\- tienes razón, eso es lo que un hombre debe hacer.

-así se habla- lo animó- ahora ¿nos vamos? No creo que más sudor nos traiga algo bueno.

Rieron por el comentario, y entre risas y bromas, se marcharon a su cuarto para ducharse y descansar.

****************************0*****************************************

Cecil x Yuoko.

Al acercarse al claro del bosque podía escuchar con más intensidad la voz de su amo que cantaba un típico arrullo agnapoliano.

-al fin lo encuentro Cecil-sama.- habló y se sentó junto al castaño en el césped.

\- ya sabes que me molesta que me llames así- Tenía la vista perdida en el frente y el seño levemente fruncido- ¿vas con ese cosplay a todos lados?

La chica rió por el comentario y luego se puso seria.

\- es por la maldición- Cecil la miró sorprendido- no pude librarme de ella, pero al saber que tú ya eras libre quise hacer lo mismo. Claro está, solo pude liberarme a medias, así que soy mitad zorro por ahora.

-lo siento.

-no hay porque disculparse- le sonrió de lado- por otro lado, las musas me atrajeron hasta aquí, supongo que estas triste.

-lo estaba, ahora estoy molesto- tomó una roca y la lanzó lejos- me comporté como u imbécil, Haru debe estar muy triste.

-no puedo negar que así es, pero sé que ella estará mejor cuando sepa que ustedes lo sienten.

\- Yuo-chan, gracias- le dedicó una sonrisa que hiso que la kitsune sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

-no hay de que, para eso están los amigos.

Pasaron algunos minutos más en aquel lugar y luego ambos se dirigieron a su cuarto para descansar.

****************************0*****************************************

Esa mañana las kohai y su sempai se encontraban desayunando en el comedor, cada grupo hablando entre ellos, todos menos Amy que había salido a atender una llamada.

Al cabo de unos minutos la mayor de las Rose ingresó al comedor y liberó un gran suspiro.

-oigan- habló fuerte para que todos le prestaran atención- tengo 2 noticias que dar.- todos miraron atentos a la chica- esta noche nuestro padre piensa hacer una fiesta en casa por la boda de Haruka y Zafiro, todos estamos invitados. Eso como primera noticia, como segunda noticia, Shining quiere vernos a todos ahora.

Ya en la oficina de Shining, el hombre les dio la bienvenida y comenzó a reír como maniaco tal cual lo hacía siempre.

-ya tengo el plan de trabajos para Starih y White Rose.- todos miraron al hombre con incertidumbre, ya que viniendo de él podían esperar cualquier cosa.- mr. Ichinose, ms. Elizabeth, ustedes trabajaron en 2 nuevas canciones para un single en dúo.- ambos asintieron- mr. Ittoki y ms Amatista, para ustedes han llegado propuestas de algunos programas de variedades.- la morena frunció el seño levemente, a Ittoki le brillaban los ojos de la emoción- mr. Hijirikawa, ms. Cristal, han sido elegidos para ser la pareja protagonista de un nuevo dorama, aquí están los libretos del primer episodio.- le entregó a cada uno su libreto- mr. Jinguji, ms. Naviki será su bailarina en sus presentaciones como solista y será su coreógrafa.- el rubio le guiñó el ojo galán.- mr. Kurusu, ms. Esmerald, fueron elegidos para estar en la nueva película re Ryuuga- les extendió unas carpetas.- mr. Shinomiya y ms. Rubí, estarán en los próximos comerciales para los nuevos productos de Piyo-chan- a ambos le brillaban los ojos de alegría.- mr. Aijima, ms. Yuoko, han sido elegidos para algunos trabajos de modelaje- les entregó una hoja con sus itinerarios.- de acuerdo eso es todo… god luke.

Luego de la reunión con Shining, todos se dirigieron a la sala común para comenzar a arreglar detalles de sus respectivos trabajos, y hablar sobre la fiesta de esa noche.


	2. capítulo 2: compromisos y otras cosas

DISCLAIMER:LOS PERSONAJES DE UTAPRI NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, YO SOLO LOS USO SIN FINES DE LUCRO (ESTARÍA BIEN BUENO RECIBIR DINERO POR ESTO XD)

Capitulo 2: fiesta, compromisos y otras cosas.

Las limusinas que recogerían a Starish y White Rose llegaron a la hora acordada, llevando a los mencionados a la fiesta de la familia Rose. Los jóvenes de Starish vestían elegantes trajes negros, mientras las chicas llevaban vestidos blancos de tiras finas que se cruzaban en la espalda.

Al bajar de la limusina, los muchachos- a excepción de Masato y Ren- se sorprendieron por lo grande y lujoso del lugar. Fueron guiados por las chicas hasta el jardín trasero, donde todo estaba preparado para la fiesta. Había mesas centrales que tenían distintos bocadillos y bebidas para que la gente se sirviera. Alrededor había pequeñas mesas blancas cuadradas, con asientos de cuero, también cuadrados, del mismo color. Había mucha gente adinerada, todos conversaban y reían falsamente.

\- bueno chicos lo mejor será dividirnos en parejas de kohai y senpai, no podemos movernos todos en bloque sería raro.- habló Naviki, todos asintieron.

\- Una última cosa- la que habló esta vez fue Cristal.- tal vez escuchen por ahí cosas sobre Haruka. Sé que es difícil que se contengan, pero si pasa por favor confíen en nosotras. Sabremos manejar la situación.

Luego de la pequeña charla, cada cual se fue en una dirección diferente para conversar falsamente con quien se les acercara y hacer buena letra.

****************************0*****************************************

Masato x Cristal.

Mientras conversaban sobre música y comían algunos saludaban a algunas personas que se les acercaban, muchos de su edad, tratando de fingir amabilidad para ganarse su amistad o algo más, pero ambos lograban ahuyentarlos con gran habilidad y educación.

-Tienes cierta habilidad en esto- dijo en un momento que ambos estaban solos.

\- Lo mismo digo- sonrió de lado- uno se acostumbra luego de un tiempo, aunque no deja de ser molesto, son como sanguijuelas.

\- Disculpa Cristal-san ¿conoces al hombre que conversa con mi padre?

La peli plata volteó a ver. El hombre que conversaba con la cabeza de los Hijirikawa tenía largo cabello negro atado en una cola baja, los cabellos del flequillo le caían sutilmente sobre el rostro y sus azules ojos eran enmarcados por unos lentes redondos que le daban un aire de misterio. Cristal sonrió de lado y contestó.

\- Es mi padre- De repente los mayores miraron directo en la dirección en la que estaban y con un escueto gesto de cabeza les dieron a entender que se acercaran.

-Cristal déjame presentarte a uno de mis socios comerciales, el Sr. Hijirikawa- la chica le dedicó una reverencia al mayor- veo que ya conoces a su hijo.

\- es mi sempai en el curso maestro Otou-san- le sonrió de lado- Masato-san, él es mi padre Rose Elliot.

-Es un placer conocerlo señor- le dedicó una reverencia

-Bueno ahora que las presentaciones están hechas, queríamos conversar con ustedes de algo.- no supieron porque, pero al escuchar al hombre ambos se tensaron.- Masato ¿recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste?- el aludido asintió, ¿cómo olvidar esa promesa?, su padre había prometido que no lo molestaría en su carrera de idol, lo que esta durara, solo con la condición de que llegado el momento él se casara con alguna de las herederas de sus socios comerciales. Claro está, Masato esperaba poder zafarse de ese asunto en algún momento, pero parecía que aquello no podía ser posible.- pues ya está arreglado tu matrimonio.

\- Lo que quiere decir Hijirikawa-san- dijo Elliot algo molesto por la falta de tacto del hombre.- es que pensábamos que tal vez tú y Cristal podían comprometerse.

Cristal miró a Masato, y pudo notar un atisbo de duda en sus ojos, pero sabía que su sempai no era el tipo de hombre que huye de sus palabras.

\- Sería un gran honor formar parte de su familia Rose-san.

El hombre sonrió tiernamente, mientras el padre de Masato se excusaba y se despedía de todos. El líder de la familia Rose al notar que los tres estaban solos liberó un gran suspiro.

-Lo siento Hiji…

\- Puede llamarme Masato- interrumpió cortésmente, Elliot le sonrió.

\- Pues lo siento. Pensaba aplazar esto, pero tu padre está pensando en retirarse y como Cristal es de mis hijas quien heredará mis empresas, él pensó que sería la mejor opción.

\- No se preocupe Rose-san, yo mismo he accedido a esto.

-De acuerdo. Lo bueno es que por su trabajo ahora podrán conocerse y al menos ser amigos, estaba preocupado de que Cristal se casara con un desconocido. Por cierto, puedes decirme otou-san, a partir de ahora ya eres miembro de esta familia. Siéntete bienvenido.- el chico asintió algo apenado- por otro lado, tu padre quiere que anuncie su compromiso al finalizar la fiesta ¿tienes alguna objeción?

-iie, tarde o temprano se sabrá después de todo.

\- de acuerdo. Bueno, debo dejarlos por un momento.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- por favor disfruten de la fiesta.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza y vieron partir al hombre para luego seguir con lo suyo en la fiesta.

****************************0*****************************************

Ren x Naviki.

Ren y Naviki comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa de tentempiés notando las miradas sobre ellos.

-es agotador- habló la pelirroja mientras tomaba una copa con champaña.- odio que me miren como si fuese un trozo de carne.

Jinguji rió por el comentario.

\- eso es porque eres una bella conejita.- le susurró sensual al oído, la chica sonrió de lado.

\- sabes que jugar aquí así es peligroso- ambos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa con sus correspondientes vasos de bebidas y un plato con canapés para compartir- pueden pensar que estamos saliendo.

`-¿y eso estaría mal?- la sonrisa del rubio seguía allí, y eso le divertía, jamás había conocido a alguien tan parecido a ella.- al menos dejarían de vernos así.

\- me agrada lo que sugieres, pero mis padres están aquí, no me gustaría que piensen…

-¿qué es algo serio?- rió por lo bajo, le divertía mucho esa chica.- Si que eres una conejita traviesa.

Mientras conversaban, la pelirroja notó que un muchacho a lo lejos comenzaba a acercarse, y al ver que se trataba de un antiguo compañero de cuarto, decidió cambiar de estrategia.

-pero por otro lado a mis padres puedo decirle la verdad.- le guiñó el ojo, y Ren sonrió zorrunamente y se acercó más a ella.

-será ayuda mutua entonces- susurró cerca de su oído y luego la besó en los labios. Fue un beso corto, nada exagerado ya que el lugar donde estaban ameritaba recato. Cuando Naviki abrió sus ojos, pudo ver que el chico cambiaba de dirección, y que las "damas y caballeros" que los miraban tan "amorosamente" volteaban desilusionados.

\- te debo una- el tono de su voz sonaba sensual y sugestivo- ¿cómo podría pagárselo Jinguji senpai?

-eso lo conversaremos en privado, conejita.

Ambos rieron por el juego. Vaya, quien le diría que le tocaría una kohai tan interesante.

****************************0*****************************************

Syo x Esmerald

-odio estas estúpidas fiestas- le dijo a su acompañante mientras tomaban asiento en una de las bancas del jardín, estaban alejados del bullicio y desde donde estaban se podía ver toda la fiesta- todos se acercan a saludar falsamente y tratan de caerte bien pensando que así tal vez obtengan algún beneficio.

-la gente de dinero suele ser así.- suspiró y miró hacia el frente, Haruka se acercaba de la mano de su prometido. Esmerald al notar que Syo parecía preocupado, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-animo senpai- dijo y le sonrió ampliamente tratando de transmitirle confianza. Syo sintió que en ese solo gesto la chica le transmitía todo lo que necesitaba de confianza y valor.

-buenas noches Syo-Kun- Haruka le sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo.- Es-chan. Gracias por estar aquí.

\- No podía fallarle a una amiga en un momento tan importante como este.- Syo se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, pero era lo que de veras sentía y pudo notar que el rostro de su amiga brillaba de felicidad al escucharlo. – más te vale cuidarla bien o ya verás Zafiro.

Vio al moreno sorprenderse y luego le asintió feliz.

\- claro que si, no puedo dejar a Starish sin su compositora.

Syo se sintió feliz, superado y liberado de un gran peso emocional. Conversaron alegremente unos minutos, y la pareja se retiró ya que debían saludar a los demás invitados a la fiesta.

-gracias- le dijo a su kohai una vez estuvieron a solas, ella sonrió aún más ampliamente- no lo hubiese logrado sin ti.

-no hay de que. Ahora acerquémonos a la fiesta o mis padres vendrán a buscarnos.

Y así, ambos se volvieron a integrar a la fiesta con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

****************************0*****************************************

Cecil x Yuoko.

El dúo agnapoliano se encontraba conversando jovialmente, cuando una mujer idéntica a Amatista, pero que vestía un kimono blanco con detalles en dorado, se acercó a ellos.

-Yuo-chan que gusto verte.- la mitad kitsune se levantó de su asiento junto con su amo- ¿quién es este lindo muchacho?

-También es un gusto verla Elizabeth-sama- la mujer frunció el seño al escuchar como la había llamado.- él es Aijima Cecil, el chico del que le hablé.

-Ya te dije que puedes decirme okaa-san- dijo y luego miró al chico- es un placer conocerte Cecil-kun. Mi nombre es Elizabeth Diethel, soy la madre de las chicas.

\- es un placer conocerla señora.- tomó la mano de la mujer y la besó, como todo buen y educado príncipe.

-el placer es mío.- le sonrió maternalmente, luego miró severamente a la chica- Yuo-chan prometiste venir a visitarnos y siempre vienen todas menos tú. ¿Es qué ya no nos quieres?

-no, no es eso Eli…- la morena la miró severamente- okaa-san, es que me da algo de pena.

-no debe darte pena mi niña, has vivido aquí por un año y medio, y te quiero tanto como a mis hijas, lo mismo pasa con Elliot, no ha parado de preguntar por ti a las demás. Prométeme que vendrás a visitarnos en cuando tengas un momento.- la mujer puso ojos de borrego y Yuoko se sintió mal por haber sido desconsiderada.

\- lo prometo- Elizabeth se acercó y la abrazó maternalmente.

\- de acuerdo mis niños los dejó para que disfruten de la fiesta. Cecil eres bienvenido a casa cuando quieras.

\- muchas gracias Elizabeth-san.

Cuando estuvieron solos volvieron a sentarse.

-¿okaa-san?- le preguntó a su amiga, Yuoko le sonrió.

\- Hace un año y medio, cuando rompí la maldición, vine a Japón a buscarlo.- los recuerdos de aquel tiempo le vinieron a la memoria y no pudo evitar sonreír.- Me perdí en la ciudad y fue allí cuando conocí a Amy- tomó el collar de las musas que llevaba en el cuello, que era idéntico al de Cecil.- Las musas comenzaron a bailar al verla y supe que era su voluntad el que nos conociéramos. Ella fue muy amable, me trajo aquí y luego de escuchar mi historia habló con sus… perdón nuestros padres para que me quedara- soltó el collar y sonrió con nostalgia- ellos me dejaron quedarme hasta encontrarlo, pero en medio de eso terminé en el grupo que ellas armaban. Las musas nos bendijeron con sus dones no podía darles la espalda. He vivido aquí desde entonces y a fin de cuentas gracias a ellos lo encontré.

\- entiendo- posó su mano sobre la de su amiga de toda la vida, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- entonces ahora tienes una nueva familia.

-gracias a ellos pude sentir el amor de una familia – dijo y al notar sus palabras supo que había cometido un error.- lo siento Cecil, yo no quería…

-sé que no, no te preocupes.- le sonrió tranquilizándola- mis padres siempre te trataron bien y te dieron todo, pero jamás te criaron como a una hija.

-gracias por entender.

-para eso somos los amigos ¿no?

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron conversando por el resto de la velada.

****************************0*****************************************

Natsuki x Rubí

Rubí seguía a un muy sorprendido rubio que recorría el jardín de su casa admirándolo todo. La fiesta estaba bastante lejos de donde estaban, pero Natsuki parecía no notarlo.

-Natsuki-sempai, se que las flores son muy bonitas pero ya nos alejamos de la fiesta y en cualquier momento lo notarán.

Natsuki se acercó a la chica, que lo guiaba de nuevo a la fiesta.

-Rubí-chan también es muy kawaii- la chica se sonrojó por el comentario, y al rubio esto le pareció adorable por lo cual comenzó a sacarle fotografías a Rubí que se ponía cada vez mas roja.

-Rubí-chan se vería muy linda con un disfraz de gatito.

-Natsuki-sempai por favor basta, me da pena.- el chico se detuvo y cuando iba a guardar su celular la castaña reparo en el adorno que este tenía.

\- ¿ese es el colgante de edición limitada de Pyo-chan?- al rubio se le iluminó la mirada.

-así es Rubí-chan, no sabía que coleccionaras productos de Pyo chan.

-así es, tengo cada producto que ha salido de él, ecepto ese colgante, ya no había cuando quise comprarlo.

La chica hizo un puchero, que acompañado a su baja estatura y esas dos coletas en las que había atado su cabello, le dieron a Natsuki la más linda imagen que jamás había visto, así que sacó su celular y una nueva tanda de fotos inició.

-Natsuki-sempai ya basta volvamos a la fiesta.

Y entre más fotos y suplicas de la Rose para que se detuviera, volvieron a la aburrida y estirada fiesta.

****************************0*****************************************

Tokiya x Elizabeth

La fiesta era total y completamente aburrida, y por si fuera poco al ser ambos tan serios y reservados ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra. Se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas, lo cual no impedía que de vez en cuando se le acercaran a saludarlos.

\- Debe ser duro tener que hacer esto todo el tiempo.

\- uno se acostumbra a las falsas sonrisas y halagos, eso o los golpeas a todos hasta matarlos.

Tokiya rió por el comentario y a Elizabeth le pareció la sonrisa más bella que había visto alguna vez en su vida, y sin quererlo se sonrojó.

\- Mira allí vienen Haru y Onii-san.- los nombrados venían de la mano conversando alegremente.- Ichinose-sempai recuerde nuestra promesa.

Tokiya asintió y ambos se levantaron para acercarse a la feliz pareja.

-Ichinose-san- habló Haruka- gracias por haber venido.

\- No podía faltar a un evento que signifique tanto para ti, después de todo somos amigos.- la chica asintió feliz- Zafiro-kun gracias por invitarnos a tu casa.

A Zafiro le estaba por dar un ataque al corazón de la alegría que sentía al saber que los amigos de su prometida al parecer comenzaban a aceptarlo.

-Haru-chan espero que no hayas tenido problemas.- habló la Rose.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse Ely-chan, no ha pasado nada.- Haruka le dedicó una amplia sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-bueno debemos dejarlos, hay que saludar al resto de los invitados.

-cuídense mucho.

La pareja se retiró y ambos quedaron solos nuevamente.

-¿qué es lo que te preocupa Elizabeth?- la morena suspiró antes de hablar.

-muchas personas envidian a Haruka- el rostro de la muchacha mostraba completo asco.- no pueden aceptar que una chica simple como ella haya logrado lo que muchos querían, y más les molesta que al pertenecer a este mundo ella no haya cambiado. Haru-chan es lo que muchos aquí no podrán ser jamás y por ello la odian.

-ya veo.- miro a Haru conversar con algunos invitados- pero creo que te preocupas demasiado, tu hermano la está cuidando muy bien.

Elizabeth miró en la misma dirección y notó que su hermano la tenía abrazada por la cintura, muy protectoramente.

-tienes razón.- dijo sonriendo de lado y luego de eso siguieron en silencio, solo compartiendo la compañía del otro.

****************************0*****************************************

Ittoki x Amy

Ittoki y Amatista se encontraban en una de las mesas más cercanas al centro, lo cual le daba a la última la oportunidad de ver perfectamente lo que hacían sus hermanas. El pelirrojo por su parte estaba más que aburrido, Amy parecía muy distraída y no le dirigía la palabra. Amy siguió en lo suyo por un rato, hasta que escuchó a su acompañante bostezar aburrido.

-lo siento Ittoki sempai- se disculpó y le sonrió- suelo distraerme cuando tengo muy lejos a mis hermanas.

-no está bien- el pelirrojo le sonrió- es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto.

\- Es aburrido, lo sé- golpeó levemente el hombro de Ittoki con el puño- pero es necesario hacerlo, hay que dejarle en claro a la parva de buitres que mi hermano ya no está disponible.

Rieron por el comentario y comieron algunos bocadillos que se habían traído a la mesa.

\- Por cierto Amy-chan ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-claro sempai n_n

-¿cuántos años tienen tú y tus hermanas?

-tengo 18 al igual que Elizabeth, Cristal y Naviki tienen 17 y Rubí y Esmerald tienen 16.

-¿cómo es eso posible?- preguntó confundido el pelirrojo, Amy le sonrió.

\- Lo que ocurre es que Elizabeth, Cristal y Esmerald en realidad no son mis hermanas, son mis primas- miró disimuladamente lo que hacían sus hermanas y prosiguió.- Mi tío era el gemelo de Otou-san y su esposa la gemela de Okaa-san. Ambos murieron cuando Elizabeth tenía 4 años. Desde entonces ellas viven con nosotros, por ello siempre decimos que somos hermanas, después de todo no hay mucha diferencia ¿no?- Ittoki asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Con razón te preocupas tanto por ellas.

-¿a qué te refieres Ittoki-sempai?- Preguntó confundida.

\- No has dejado de mirar lo que hacen mientras hablamos.- se sonrojó al verse descubierta, no pensó que su sempai notaría lo que hacía, después de todo estaba disimulándolo muy bien.

\- Lo siento, debes creer que no te pongo atención- se disculpó apenada.

\- Iie- negó con la cabeza- Creo que es genial que puedas prestar atención a tantas cosas a la vez.

Amatista sonrió y el resto de la fiesta se la pasaron conversando alegremente.

****************************0*****************************************

\- Queridos invitados- todos los presentes prestaron atención al hombre que se encontraba en el centro del jardín junto a su esposa, Zafiro y Haruka, todos con una copa de champaña en la mano que habían repartido minutos antes.- Gracias a todos por estar aquí. Quería proponer un brindis por mi hijo Zafiro y Haruka, de los cuales celebramos su compromiso el día de hoy.- todos levantaron sus copas y dijeron "salud"- Y antes de que beban de sus copas me gustaría hacer un segundo brindis por mi hija Cristal y Masato-kun- todos miraron a la pareja- Quienes hoy confirman ante todos su compromiso.

Un segundo "salud" se escuchó y luego todos bebieron de sus copas, todos excepto los sorprendidos chicos de Starish y sus acompañantes.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap. n_n.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Ely Suzumura BG por dejar comentario, y espero que t haya gustado el segundo cap tanto como el primero.**

 **Ahora un mensaje general, como verán este fic tiene cierta estructura que se repetirá de acá hasta que termine el fic. Otro anuncio importante, el fic tendrá 9 caps así que esperenlos on ansia n_n. y el último anuncio, y no menos importante, mañana subiré el cap 3 y tal vez el sab el 4 si llego a pasarlo a la pc, porque ya está terminado pero lo tengo en un cuaderno.**

 **Bueno ya no los molesto**

 **matta ne!**


	3. capítulo 3: grabación y otras cosas

**disclaimer: los personajes de utapri no me pertenecen, son de sus autes correspondientes**

El amor es música, capítulo 3: grabación y otras cosas.

Masato x Cristal

Al llegar de la fiesta tuvieron que dar todas las explicaciones pertinentes al compromiso a sus amigos y hermanas, que no paraban de hacer preguntas atolondradamente. Luego del interrogatorio, cada cual se fue a su cuarto a descansar ya que al día siguiente tenían trabajo.

Al día siguiente, luego de tener la reunión con el director del dorama para arreglar los horarios y lugares de grabación, volvieron a la mansión del curso maestro para comenzar a ensayar los libretos juntos. Se encontraban en una de las salas de ensayo, por el momento, cada cual leyendo sus libretos para el primer capítulo, muy concentrados en lo que hacían. Pasados algunos minutos, llegaron hasta una de las escenas donde ambos debían besarse y eso hizo que fruncieran el seño enfadados.

\- Esto será un gran problema, ni siquiera he abrazado a otro hombre que no sea mi padre.

\- Nunca he besado a nadie- la voz de Hijirikawa sonaba muy molesta- Creo que este tipo de muestra de afecto solo debe tenerse con la persona que uno ama.

-estoy completamente de acuerdo sempai.

-yo creo que tarde o temprano tendrán que hacerlo- Por la puerta entraron Naviki y Ren, quien era el que hablaba, ambos muy divertidos con la situación.

-¿Qué quieres decir Jinguji?

-lo que quiere decir Ren es bastante obvio- interrumpió la guerra de miradas la pelirroja- ambos están comprometidos en algún momento deberán besarse.

Ambos pasaron de la molestia al total bochorno, al notar que la pareja tenía razón.

\- De acuerdo ya tiramos la piedra, ahora huyamos.

Y así la pareja dejó solos a los prometidos, que no podían mirarse a los ojos de la vergüenza.

****************************0*****************************************

Ren x Naviki

Al salir de la sala de ensayos comenzaron a reír, vaya que había sido divertido molestarlos.

\- no creí que encontraría alguien con quien molestar a gusto a Hijirikawa.

\- Es divertido molestar a gente como ellos- sonrió de lado- De todas formas tarde o temprano dejarán de lado esa frivolidad.

El rubio asintió mientras caminaban hacia los jardines ya que Naviki había mencionado que el clima esta precioso y que quería enseñarle algunos pasos básicos en el jardín para ir adelantando.

\- Jinguji sempai, luego de escuchar algunas de sus canciones noté la gran influencia latina que algunas tienen así que hoy te mostraré algunos pasos de salsa y merengue que podemos usar luego para la coreografía general.

Y así comenzaron con la práctica de baile. Naviki estaba más que sorprendida, si bien había visto bailar en algunos videos musicales a su sempai no esperó a que este aprendiera tan fácilmente los pasos que le enseñaba, y no solo eso, era capaz de incluirle algo propio a los pasos volviéndolos sensuales y provocativos.

-creo que es todo por hoy sempai- dijo la pelirroja dando por finalizada la práctica de ese día. Ambos estaban bastante agotados, así que emprendieron el camino a su habitación.- Realmente estoy sorprendida, aprendes muy rápido.- lo halagó, Ren sonrió de lado.

-eso es porque tuve una excelente maestra- le sonrió de igual manera a su superior, captando de inmediato la insinuación en el mensaje.

\- Eso es porque tuve un excelente incentivo.- liberó aquella frase de la forma más sugestiva posible, y ambos se sonrieron cómplices, ya no aguantaban las ganas de llegar al cuarto para liberar toda la pasión contenida en sus cuerpos. El descanso tendría que esperar.

****************************0*****************************************

Syo x Esmerald

Recorrió los distintos salones y jardines de la mansión buscando a su kohai que había desaparecido desde la mañana. Resignado, decidió ir al gimnasio a empezar con su rutina de ejercicios, ya luego seguiría buscando a la chica. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Esmerald y Rubí manteniendo una pelea, demostrando sus dotes marciales.

-Syo-chan- Natsuki lo llamó para que se sentara a su lado para ver a las muchachas durante su entrenamiento.- ¿no crees que son asombrosas?

Para Syo eran más que asombrosas, jamás había visto que una Chica tan femenina, mucho menos dos, pudiesen combinar tantos estilos de artes marciales, a demás claro de que ninguna de las dos con esa apariencia tan dulce daba para nada el perfil de ser chicas con preferencias de hombres. Pasaron algunos minutos, la pelea cada vez se hacía más intensa, hasta que en un momento Rubí lanzo un golpe que le dio de lleno en el estómago a su hermana haciendo que esta retrocediera un poco.

\- Es-chan ¿estás bien?- preguntó una vez estuvo a su lado, la chica le sonrió de lado y se incorporó lentamente.

\- No te preocupes onee san estoy bien.- la castaña suspiró aliviada.

-lo siento me dejé llevar, lo mejor será dejarlo por hoy.

\- ¡Wow! Esmerald eres asombrosa.- la alabó su sempai, y ella se sorprendió ya que no había notado su presencia.

\- no es para tanto, onee san es mucho mejor que yo en esto.- la aludida sonrió ampliamente.

\- tu estarías a mi nivel si le hubieses dedicado más tiempo a tus clases.- le dio un leve toque en la frente a su hermana- bueno nosotros nos vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Matta ne.

Natsuki y Rubí se marcharon dejando a solas a los rubios.

\- lamento haberme ido sin avisar, pero es que quería prepararme para la escenas de pelea de la película y la verdad es que estaba muy ansiosa.- dijo y luego sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

Mientras la chica hablaba, ambos subieron a una bici fija para comenzar a pedalear.

\- entonces ¿ya leíste todo el libreto?

\- solo la mitad, es que no aguantaba la ansiedad. Soy gran fan del trabajo de Hyuuga san- Syo se detuvo de golpe y miró con sorpresa a la rubia.- así te conocí a ti, y así pasaste a ser mi segundo gran ídolo. Por ello es que estoy tan feliz de trabajar contigo.- Syo sintió que por segunda vez en su vida que su corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo abismal, sólo que esta vez parecía ser mucho más fuerte que aquella primera vez con Haruka.- Realmente quiero que esto me salga bien, esta es la meta más grande de mi vida y trabajaré junto a las personas que admiro. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Y allí su corazón simplemente explotó, de seguro y estaba más que sonrojado. Volvió a pedalear y miró al frente así la chica con suerte no lo notaría.

\- entonces saldrá perfecto- liberó entre jadeos, pudo notar que esmerald sonreía.- yo también me esforzaré para no derrumbar tus expectativas.

Esmerald se sintió animada por las palabras de su sempai y después de hacer ejercicios juntos se fueron al cuarto para tomar una ducha y ensayar juntos sus libretos.

****************************0*****************************************

Natsuki x Rubí

Y allí se encontaban ella y Satsuki, manteniendo una feroz batalla en el cuarto, hasta que pudo aplicarle una llave bestial, y someterlo bajo su poder. Pasados algunos minutos de insultos y amenazas, el rubio se calmó y ella se levantó para ayudarlo a pararse y así ambos sentarse uno al lado del otro en el borde de la cama de Natsuki.

\- Te odio.

\- Lo sé- dijo la rubia sonriéndole- pero tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello porque no pienso despegarme de Natsuki.

-Tarde o temprano lo dejarás, por eso quiero que te largues.

Rubí dejó de sonreír y cambio su expresión por una de total seriedad.

-Te mostraré lo equivocado que estas.- tomó de arriba de la cama los lentes del rubio y se los entregó en la mano.- Ahora devuélveme a Natsuki que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

\- Por tu bien te conviene que esté equivocado.- Se colocó los lentes y luego de un par de parpadeos, volvía Natsuki con su amable sonrisa.- Rubí chan ¿qué pasó?- preguntó confundido.

\- Sólo tomaste una corta siesta mientras terminaba de arreglarme.- le dedicó una dulce sonrisa- Vamos ya, piyo-chan nos espera.

Y así ambos se marcharon alegremente al lugar de grabación.

Luego del trabajo, Natsuki y Rubí fueron a una pastelería a tomar té acompañado de pastel de fresas.

-Rubí chan te veías muy linda con ese disfraz de piyo chan.- decía el sucio mientras miraba las aproximadamente quinientas fotos que le había sacado a la castaña.

\- ¿Tú crees?- la chica estaba tan sonrojada que decidió tomar té para tapar su rostro con la taza.

-Te veías extremadamente linda- dijo y se metió un trozo de pastel a la boca.- a demás fue divertido.

-Así es, espero ya el siguiente comercial de piyo chan.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, cada cual perdido en su mundo, Natsuki seguía mirando fotografías y Rubí lo miraba atentamente, hasta que notó lo que hacía y se sonrojó en sobre manera... Si seguía así se terminaría delatando, y no quería que Natsuki se alejara de ella.

-¿Ocurre algo Bi chan?- preguntó el rubio al notarla distraída.

-No, no es nada Natsuki sempai- le sonrió y comenzó a hablarle de piyo chan. Lo mejor sería disimular o arruinaría las cosas.

*************0****************

Yuoko x Cecil

Debía admitir que no le disgustaba para nada la ropa que llevaba puesta para ese comercial. Él y Yuoko encarnaban a Aladdin y Jazmín, ya que el producto que promocionaban era un perfume llamado "noches de Arabia". La ropa que tenía le recordaba tanto a su natal Agnápolis, que sentía deseos de volver... pero no, aún no era el momento, sus amigos de Starish lo necesitaban y él amaba su vida de idol.

Luego de unas cuantas fotos, el fotógrafo no parecía conforme con las mismas, así que decidió que mejor todos tomaran un descanso. Ambos decidieron quedarse en el camerino hasta que los llamaran para continuar.

-Yuo chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- la mitad kitsune asintió- ¿cómo te libras de lo que queda de tu maldición?

La chica lo pensó por un momento, como dudando si decirle o no, y luego respondió.

-Pues... debe besarme la persona de quien esté enamorada.

Antes de que pudiese seguir preguntando, los llamaron nuevamente para continuar con la sesión. Se acercaron a la escenografía y comenzaron a posar como se les indicaba, pero pasados algunos minutos el fotógrafo detuvo todo nuevamente.

Mientras les retocaban el maquillaje a ambos, el director conversaba con su equipo y de repente pareció muy contento, y le hizo señas para que se acerquen.

-Aijima san, Yuoko san, en las siguientes fotos necesito que Se muestren muy enamorados, y luego que se besen.- Ambos se miraron y tragaron en seco, para luego volver a la escenografía.

-Yuo chan ¿no te molesta?

-Claro que no Cecil sa...- el moreno la miró con reproche.- Cecil, esto es trabajo. Aunque no he besado nunca a nadie.

-Yo tampoco.

Escucharon al fotógrafo dar la señal, y luego de un largo suspiro, ambos se abrazaron, y lentamente Cecil fue acercando sus labios a los de Yuoko, mientras los flashes no dejaban de brillar. Sus labios se unieron en un suave toque, y Yuoko sintió que su corazón latía a miles de kilómetros por hora.

Luego de muchas fotos, y recibir las felicitaciones del fotógrafo, ya que según él nunca había visto a dos personas representar tan bien su papel de enamorados, ambos se fueron a su camerino para cambiarse de ropa.

-Yuo chan ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó mientras su amiga se cambiaba detrás de un biombo que les habían puesto para cambiarse.-Te noto algo extraña luego de la sesión.

\- estoy bien, sólo me siento algo mareada.- salió de detrás del biombo vestida con unos jeans oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Se le notaba algo mareada, y el usual tono tostado de su piel estaba mucho más pálido.

-¡Yuo chan!- gritó y la tomó justo antes que la chica cayera al suelo.- ¡Yuo chan!, ¡Yuo chan!- Trató de despertarse pero no podía.- Alguien ayúdeme.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el lugar se llenó de personas, una de las cuales llamó a una ambulancia.

Cansancio por falta de sueño le había dicho el doctor que tenía su amiga, pero al entrar a verla supo lo había pasado en verdad. La maldición de Yuoko se había deshecho. Recordó las palabras de la chica "Pues... debe besarme la persona de quien esté enamorada.", y se sintió miserable. Si han sólo él la hubiese ido a buscar Yuoko no tendría que haber esperado tanto para ser liberada, si él hubiese sabido la situación todo sería diferente.

Lentamente la chica fue abriendo los ojos. Dio una mirada alrededor y supo que estaba en el hospital. Vio a su amo sentado a su lado con cara de preocupación, y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo pero no funcionó al parecer.

-¿qué ocurre Cecil sama?- preguntó, el moreno suspiró.

\- Mira- le tendió un espejo y Yuoko al mirarse pudo notar que ya no había ni rastro de sus orejas de zorro-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Yo…- la peli plata bajó la cabeza apenada, trataba de no llorar frente a su amo- No quería algo que no era para mí. Conozco su amabilidad, y sabía que si se lo decía me liberaría de mi maldición, pero no quería que las cosas fuesen así.

\- Entonces ¿Tenías que sufrir sola? ¿No crees que es demasiado? No sabes lo mal que me siento al saber que no pude entenderte, que no te ayudé y tú lo necesitabas. Me siento inútil.

Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, y sin ni una palabra más dejó sola a su amiga que miraba con tristeza por donde él se había ido.

*******************************0********************************************

Tokiya x Elizabeth

Elizabeth y Tokiya se encontraban en su cuarto mirando las composiciones que Haruka les había enviado para su nuevo álbum en dúo.

\- ¿Qué opinas si yo hago la letra de esta, y tú de esta?- preguntó la Rose, Tokiya asintió y checó una vez más la maravillosa melodía, dándose cuenta que nada surgía de su corazón. Miró a su compañera de cuarto que había comenzado a escribir una letra y sintió envidia al notar que lo hacía muy naturalmente. Siguió observándola por un rato, hasta que la chica levantó la vista y él fingió estar leyendo sus partituras.

\- Tokiya sempai ¿Podría echarle un vistazo a mi canción?

Tomó las hojas que le entregaba su kohai y comenzó a leerlas, imaginando el ritmo con las partituras. Inmediatamente pudo sentir las emociones en la canción, notando de inmediato que la letra de la canción no describía en anda a la chica.

\- Esta no eres tú ¿verdad?- la morena negó con la cabeza.

\- Al leer la melodía pensé en ti y esto salió, me gusta mucho la canción.

\- A mí también- por dentro Elizabeth saltaba de alegría, por dentro mostraba su ser tranquilo y apático.- Pero ¿Podrás cantar esto?

\- Por supuesto que sí, después de todo yo lo escribí.

El mayor asintió y luego de eso cada cual volvió a lo suyo dejando el cuarto en total silencio.

***********************************0*************************************

Ittoki x Amatista

Estaban en su cuarto, él ya se había aburrido de tanto tocar la guitarra y ella llevaba rato en su computadora mirando quién sabe qué cosa.

Amy estaba muy concentrada en lo suyo, hasta que notó que su sempai suspiraba por decimonovena vez y cayó en cuenta de que se estaba aburriendo, y ese día no tendrían trabajo.

\- Ittoki sempai ¿Salimos a dar un paseo?

El pelirrojo, que se encontraba acostado en su cama, se levantó de golpe y respondió un alegre "¡SÍ!"

Comenzaron a caminar por los jardines de la mansión mientras conversaban de música, hasta que la peli negra sugirió salir de los terrenos de Saotome para ir a caminar por la ciudad, a lo que él sugirió que deberían ir a su tienda de música favorita.

Le habló alegremente durante todo el camino y Amatista sólo respondía con monosílabos y frases cortas para que supiese que estaba allí escuchando. A la chica se le hacía extremadamente adorable su acompañante. Lo escuchaba atentamente para no perder detalle de lo que decía, y hacerse notas mentales de lo que le gustaba y disgustaba. Sonreía ante la elocuencia del chico y se dio cuenta que hacía bastante tiempo que no se relajaba y sonreía de esa manera.

Bajaron del taxi en el que estaban y entraron a la pequeña tienda de la cual Ittoki le hablaba tan animadamente, y comenzaron a recorrer el lugar mientras conversaban.

\- Ittoki kun, aquí están las cuerdas que buscabas- le tendió el paquete de cuerdas para guitarra y al chico se le iluminaron los ojos de alegría.

\- Al fin podré cambiar las cuerdas de la guitarra acústica, arigatou Amy chan.- Amatista se sonrojó levemente y volteó para mirar unas guitarras que estaban apoyadas en el suelo en soportes- ¿Sabes tocar?- preguntó apareciendo por detrás de ella, haciendo que a la chica que estaba muy concentrada casi le diera un infarto.

\- no- negó con la cabeza- Toco el piano, pero me gustaría aprender también a tocar guitarra.

-Yo podría enseñarte- Le sonrió de la manera que solo él sabía hacerlo haciendo que la morena se avergonzara de nueva cuenta.

\- En ese caso necesitaré una guitarra.

Comenzó a mirar con más atención las guitarras acústicas, tratando de decidirse por alguna.

-Amy chan ¿Qué tal esta?- le dijo señalando una guitarra que estaba colgada de color rosa, Amy comenzó a reír- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo consternado.

-es… solo… que…-trataba de decir, pero de la risa no podía- Es muy de chica, yo prefiero algo así.- señalo una guitarra de color rojo que hacia abajo se iba oscureciendo y se hacía negra.

\- Lo siento Amy chan- dijo rascándose la mejilla nerviosamente.

\- No tienes porque disculparte, cualquier otra chica hubiese preferido esa. Es sólo que no soy para nada de ese estilo.

Amatista se acercó al dependiente, y luego de pagar por la guitarra y su correspondiente funda, ambos emprendieron el regreso a la mansión.

-Amy chan he hablado todo el día pero tú no has dicho mucho, ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te aburro?

Se sorprendió, Ittoki la había descubierto por segunda vez, cosa que nadie jamás había hecho.

\- Por supuesto que no Ittoki kun- le sonrió- Es solo que me es interesante escucharte.

El rostro del pelirrojo era un poema, estaba completamente apenado y el color de sus mejillas competía con el de su cabello.

\- Si, pero no sé nada de ti- desvió el tema, Amatista sonrió.

\- bueno es que no soy una persona muy conversadora, pero si me preguntas responderé.

Llegaron a su destino y luego de pagarle al taxista, entraron a la mansión para así comenzar con las lecciones de guitarra.

Había pasado algunas horas desde que habían comenzado e Ittoki debía admitir que la chica no lo hacía nada mal. Había aprendido algunas notas, y ya podía pasar de una a otra sin confundirse.

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente- dijo Amatista y ambos dejaron sus guitarras a un lado.

-Amy chan ¿qué tanto hacías esta mañana?- la curiosidad lo perseguía desde la mañana y la verdad ya no aguantaba más por saber.

-Si te cuento debes prometer que no va a cambiar tu opinión sobre mí.

-Vamos Amy chan, eso no pasará.

Suspiró y se sentó sobre el sofá cruzando las piernas de forma india.

-Espiaba a mis hermanas, tengo acceso a las cámaras del edificio.

-¡Sugoi Amy chan!- Ittoki lucía muy sorprendido- te preocupas mucho por tus hermanas.

-No solo por ellas, también por los sempai.- el mayor la miró sin entender- Es algo largo y debo contarte otras cosas primero. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres oírlo?  
-Tú me has escuchado todo el día, no me haría mal escuchar esta vez.

\- Bueno, comenzaré con el inicio.- sonrió con nostalgia.- Cuando iba a la escuela secundaria, en una ocasión aconsejé a una compañera sobre que chico congeniaría con ella, y aunque al principio no me creyó, resultó ser que tenía razón. Al año siguiente le comentó esto a otra compañera, y de nueva cuenta volví a acertar. Me di cuenta que tenía cierta habilidad con el asunto, así que me volví algo parecido a una celestina, manipulaba situaciones y creaba el ambiente para algunos terminaran juntos. Con el tiempo me volví más manipuladora, pero siempre pensando en los demás, y para cuando terminé la escuela todos tenían pareja menos yo.

-¿y eso por qué fue?- preguntó, no podía ser que una chica tan linda no tuviese pretendientes.

-Porque soy buena para saber quién va mejor con quien, pero no para saber quién va mejor conmigo.

-ya veo… continúa.- su curiosidad iba en aumento, la miraba fijo y se había sentado de la misma manera que ella, quedando ambos frente a frente.

\- Luego noté que había hecho eso por muchas personas, pero jamás para mis hermanas, quienes debían mi prioridad. Sabes, fui la única que decidió ir a la escuela, mis hermanas estudiaron con profesores en casa, así que no tenían vida social. Luego pasó lo de Haru chan y supe que debía hacer algo. Fue cuando ella comenzó a hablar de ustedes que me di cuenta que necesitarían mi ayuda, y ya que mis hermanas también lo necesitaban pensé que tal vez funcionaría, pero debía conocerlos primero antes para asegurarme que funcionaría. Durante 3 meses gracias a Shining sama y las cámaras de lugar los espié pensando en cómo presentar la situación para nuestro encuentro. Entonces le dije a Shining que nosotras formaríamos un grupo y como es buen amigo de mi padre aceptó escucharnos. Luego de que ganaran el utapri, hablé con Shining para retirar la regla del romance, pero no aceptó, así que le hice una propuesta interesante para que lo hiciera. Le propuse que nos dejara hacer el master course con ustedes y así le demostraría que un idol que conoce el amor brilla mucho más que uno que no. Así que digamos que por eso lo hizo.

-Entonces ¿hiciste todo eso sólo para ayudarnos?- asintió con la cabeza y el pelirrojo le sonrió ampliamente. – Amy chan eres increíble.- se sonrojó en sobre manera por el comentario- pero entonces, eso significa que, tu y yo…

-Eso no lo sé- lo miró fijo a los ojos.- Como mencioné jamás fui buna para saber con quién congeniaría, estoy aquí solo porque quería ayudarte.

\- Siento que te debo algo grande, y no sé cómo pagarte.- entristeció por un segundo, y luego de pensar un momento volvió a sonreírle radiante.- ya sé, puedo ayudarte con los demás.

Amatista no podía creerlo, ¿cómo era que su sempai no estaba enfadado por haberlo espiado? Y a demás él quería ayudarla, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien mostraba algo de interés en ayudarla. En ese momento recordó las palabras que hacía un tiempo le había dicho Yuoko "no trates de hacer todo sola, si alguien te tiende la mano, tómala"

\- De acuerdo Ittoki sempai, es una promesa entonces- sonrió ampliamente y le tendió su meñique al pelirrojo que junto el suyo propio con él.

\- Te doy mi palabra

Y así sellaron su promesa, para luego reír alegres. Vaya que Ittoki la había sorprendido.

***********************************0*************************************

Masato x Cristal

La semana pasó volando, y el tan esperado primer día de grabación del dorama había llegado. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa y caminaba de un lado a otro repitiendo sus líneas mientras las cámaras y demás cosas se terminaban de preparar.

-Lo harás bien, ya verás.- Le hablaba su hermana que había ido con Ittoki para ver que todo salga bien.- Has ensayado mucho y eres muy buena en esto. Ya verás que la escena del beso les saldrá a ambos.

Le acarició el hombro con gentileza para calmarla.

Mientras tanto, un poco más lejos, Ittoki trataba de calmar a su amigo que a pesar de lucir en apariencia tranquilo, por la forma en la que fruncía el seño y apretaba sus puños demostraba lo contrario.

-todo saldrá bien Masato kun- le sonrió ampliamente- tú y Cris chan han ensayado mucho. La escena del beso saldrá, ya verás.- le golpeó el hombro en señal de apoyo y el peli azul asintió.

Escucharon que los llamaban a ambos y se dirigieron donde se les indicaba, mientras Ittoki y Amatista se colocaban en un lugar donde no estorbaran.

-¿Crees que lo lograrán?- le susurró el pelirrojo a Amy en el oído.

-No tengo dudas, Oto-yan

Era la tercera vez que fallaban la escena, y el director decidió que mejor tomaban un descanso. Cristal se excusó con su prometido y se acercó a su hermana.

-Onee sama, lo siento- dijo apenada, la morena se acercó y la abrazó maternalmente.

-No te disculpes tontita, sé que estás muy presionada con todo esto. Te pido algo, deja de pensar en el premio al mejor grupo idol femenino o en el dorama. Masato es tu prometido y sé que te gusta. Sólo hazlo por lo que sientes ¿sí?, verás que todo será más fácil de ese modo.

La chica de cabellos color plata asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa de lado.

Por su parte Masato estaba junto a Ittoki, quien repasaba mentalmente lo que su kohai le había dicho para que pudiese aconsejar a Masato.

-Masato kun- habló el pelirrojo-Te estás presionando demasiado. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero debes hacerlo. No por Starish o por el dorama, sino por ti y Cristal. Piensa que ella y tú se van a casar y van a pasar el resto de su vida juntos. ¿No crees que sería bueno darle la oportunidad de entrar en tu corazón? Algunas personas se enamoran luego del primer beso.

Masato lo pensó por un momento y asintió. Ittoki tenía razón, seguro estaba haciendo sentir a Cristal incómoda con su inseguridad y a demás no le estaba dando una buena imagen profesional como sempai que era.

Cuando volvieron a llamarlos al set, se podía notar la decisión en la mirada de ambos. El rodaje se reanudó nuevamente, y llegaron al momento donde debían besarse.

-Eres insensata, terca y no me gustas para nada- Masato interpretaba a la perfección su papel de chico malo. Acorraló a Cristal contra la pared a la chica, mientras la miraba rudamente.

-Tú tampoco a mí. Eres un cabeza hueca y no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí- se miraron desafiantes, como retándose. Las cámaras no perdían detalle de lo que pasaba.

-Pues entonces no deberías sentir nada con esto.

Y Masato junto sus labios a los de su prometida en un besó rudo a la vista de las cámaras, pero suave al contacto con los labios a los que besaba. Escucharon el grito de corten, pero tardaron un poco más en separarse. Masato la miró a los ojos y sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, que en los ojos de Cristal se perdía. Por su parte, Cristal sentía que aquello que había sentido la primera vez que vio a su sempai se multiplicaba por mil. Se miraron intensamente como tratando de descubrir algo más en el otro, y luego apenados cada cual se acercó a su compañía para conversar y despejar sus mentes

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap n_n. bueno les cuento que ya voy escribiendo hasta el capitulo 6 que ya casi lo termino, ya solo faltarán 3 más y lo acabo n_n**

 **ELY suzumura BG GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo n_n**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC!**

 **nos vemos en el capi 4**

 **Matta ne**


	4. capítulo 4: disculpas y otras cosas

**Hola a tod s! volví**

 **Si, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo al final las explicaciones les dejo con el fic n_n**

 _disclaimer: los personajes de utapri no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. Uso los personajes sin fines de lucro y sólo para divertirme._

El amor es música

Capítulo 4: disculpas y otras cosas.

Cecil x Yuoko

Las cosas no iban nada bien. Llevaba una semana de ser ignorada por su sempai, y eso la deprimía. Había hablado con Amatista al respecto y ella le había dicho que debía darle tiempo ya que de haberle pasado lo mismo, ella también estaría enfadada. Confió en las palabras de su amiga ya que no solía equivocarse con esos temas, pero conforme pasaban los días cada vez perdía más la fe y sentía que su corazón dolía enormemente. Suspiró pesadamente, le daría un par de días más y luego tomaría el asunto en sus manos.

Se sentía impotente, estúpido, inservible. ¿Cómo le pudo fallar así a una de las personas que más quería? ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía? Sin dudas era el idiota más grande del planeta. ¿Y ahora cómo haría para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos? Por su culpa habían hechizado a Yuoko, y por su culpa pasó demasiado tiempo bajo aquella maldición. Yuoko siempre había estado ahí para cuidarlo y él no había podido pagarle de la misma forma.

-Seguir culpándote no arreglará las cosas- Casi cae de la rama del árbol en el cual estaba sentado. ¿Hace cuánto estaba la mayor de las Rose ahí?- solo lo estas empeorando.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó sin entender.

-De que Yuoko está triste porque cree que estas enfadado por su culpa.

Cecil bajó del árbol y quedó frente a frente con Amy.

-No es así- La miró desafiante, la chica solo sonrió y apoyó su mano en el hombro del otro.

-Cálmate Cecil san, yo sé que no es así- la mirada del chico se suavizó y su expresión volvió a ser triste- Sé cómo te sientes, pero huir no arreglará las cosas. Ella está sufriendo, piensa que es su culpa y que tú no quieres volver a verla por lo que ella siente por ti.

-Pero ¿cómo podría verla a la cara luego de todo lo que le ha pasado por mi culpa?

-Tú no has hecho nada Cecil. Si tanto quieres agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por ti, entonces quédate a su lado, ya llegará el momento en que puedas hacer algo por ella.- Cecil reflexionó las palabras de la morena, admitiendo que tenía razón y que estaba huyendo del asunto.-Bien mi trabajo aquí está hecho, nos vemos Cecil sempai.

La chica se volteó y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la mansión.

-Amy chan- se detuvo y dio la vuelta al oír la voz de su sempai-Arigatou. ¿Puedo darte una pequeña predicción de las musas? Es para devolverte el favor.- Amatista asintió- las musas te bendicen con sus dones. Eres amable y te preocupas por los demás, pero no por eso debes olvidarte de ti misma. La persona que menos esperas se volverá la más cercana a ti. No la alejes y si estás perdida no dudes en pedir ayuda. Aquí estaré si necesitas un concejo.

\- Muchas gracias Cecil sempai, agradeceré a las musas esta noche.- le dedicó una reverencia-No olvidaré tus palabras.

Y así se volteó para ir a la mansión, dejando solo al príncipe de Agnápolis.

******************************0*********************************

Masato x Cristal

Esa semana para Masato se le había hecho infernal. Luego de haber besado a Cristal aquel día quería volver a hacer una y otra vez. Por dios, él no era Ren. En un intento por aplacar sus deseos se había dado duchas de agua fría, había ido a la cascada, había meditado, pero nada funcionaba, el deseo estaba allí igual o más fuerte que antes.

-Si sigues mirándola así notará que te mueres por besarla- Las palabras de Jinguji lo sacaron de balance. Lo miró con odio ¿qué demonios hacía él allí? Cierto venía a acompañar a su kohai, que había venido a ver a Cristal.

-No sé de que hablas.- Evitó el tema y fingió repasar su libreto.

-Si tienes deseos hazlo, si tratas de controlar lo que te pasa cando liberes tus verdaderos sentimientos no tendrás control sobre ellos.

Frunció el seño y prefirió ignorar al rubio, después de todo él podía controlarse perfectamente.

Cristal y Naviki estaban un poco más lejos de los chicos, la peli plata releía su libreto mientras su hermana le hablaba no sabía qué cosas de Ren.

-Cris chan debes aprender a disimular- le dijo burlona, ella ya veía venir alguna de las estupideces de su hermana.

-No sé de que hablas- dejó el libreto para mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

-Sabes que aunque siempre me divierte molestarte soy la que más te conoce a demás de Onee san. Si tantas ganas tienes de besarlo ¿por qué no lo haces?

-Porque no soy como tú- respondió enfadada, la pelirroja suspiró.

-Esto te lo digo por tu bien y no para molestarte. Si continuas reprimiéndote, cuando explotes harás todo lo que no quieres hacer ahora.

Antes que Cristal pudiese replicar, los actores fueron llamados a escena y ellos tuvieron que volver al trabajo, dejando así las conversaciones del día olvidadas.

******************************0*********************************

Ren x Naviki.

Luego de la filmación, se separaron de Masato y cristal y se fueron a la sala de ensayos para comenzar a practicar la coreografía para las canciones solistas del rubio.

Naviki había comenzado a guiar a Ren, aclarándole que luego el que debería hacerlo sería él. Pasaron varias horas practicando hasta que la pelirroja decidió que ya debían parar por ese día.

Entraron al cuarto y mientras Naviki preparaba su ropa y una toalla para tomar una ducha, en silencio, Ren comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-Usagi chan ¿qué tal si nos duchamos juntos?- la voz sensual y ronca de Ren en su oído provocaron de inmediato el deseo de su interlocutor.

-Nada me haría más feliz, Ren sempai.

Y así entre besos y caricias regando toda su ropa en el cuarto, comenzaron con lo que sería una muy larga sesión de sexo en el baño.

******************************0*********************************

Natsuki X Rubí

En esa semana había hecho junto a Natsuki 2 sesiones de fotos para Piyo-chan, y la siguiente semana tendrían que grabar un comercial para un protector de silicona para celular. Ahora se encontraban en la habitación que compartían, y su sempai parecía buscar algo en el armario frenéticamente.

-¿Qué buscas Natsuki sempai?- el rubio se dio la vuelta de golpe y le enseñó un vestido rosa con volantes blancos, muy al estilo lolita (nda: no es su imaginación, es el que le puso a Syo en la serie)

-Rubí chan creo que te verías muy linda con este vestido.

Y allí iban otra vez. No se quejaba, su sempai tenía una adoración por las cosas lindas que ella también poseía, pero a veces le era difícil seguirle el ritmo. Durante esa semana la había disfrazado de piyo chan, de neko maid, de pikachu sexy y ahora de lolita, ya ni sabía cuántas fotos le había tomado.

-Natsuki sempai es vergonzoso- dijo tímidamente, su lado adorable salía a relucir cada vez que Natsuki la acorralaba de esa manera, y eso al rubio parecía agradarle mucho.

\- Pero Rubí chan eres muy linda.- la castaña se puso aún más roja, si Natsuki seguía diciéndole cosas así su corazón explotaría.

-de acuerdo me lo pondré.

Apenada tomo el disfraz completo con zapatos y moño incluido, y se metió en el baño, saliendo a los pocos minutos ya con el atuendo en su cuerpo. El vestido sumado a su baja estatura y lindura natural la hacían ver aún más adorable de lo que ya era.

\- Sugoi Rubí chan, te ves muy linda.

Los flashes no se hicieron esperar, y los siguientes minutos se pasaron entre poses, fotos y halagos del rubio.

Luego de las fotos, se volvió a poner su vestido celeste pastel y se tumbó en la cama suspirando cansada.

\- Si tanto lo odias deberías irte.- y allí estaba Satsuki, que como siempre salía a molestarla.

-no lo odio, solo me cuesta seguirle el ritmo a Natsuki sempai. Por otro lado ¿no te cansas de repetirte continuamente?- giró en la cama para ver al rubio que estaba acostado de lado en su cama mirando en dirección hacia ella.

-¿No te cansas de fingir que no te pasa nada?-Sus ojos rojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa… no podía ser que la haya descubierto.-No te preocupes él aún no lo nota. ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

\- Porque no quiero perderlo.- su expresión era triste.

\- Quién diría que le temerías a algo tan simple.- Satsuki se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Rubí que lo miraba sin perder detalle- Puedo darte lo que deseas- le susurró sobre los labios, y justo antes de que la besara, lo alejó suavemente.

\- No me tomes a mal Satsuki sempai, pero yo lo quiero a él.

Satsuki se levantó y buscó los lentes que Natsuki había dejado sobre la mesa de noche.

-respuesta correcta pequeña mocosa.- su mirada estaba perdida en un punto en frente- deberías decírselo no creo que él se vaya.

Se colocó los lentes y su mirada se volvió confundida.

-¿qué estaba haciendo?- preguntó confundido y se volteó a ver a Rubí que le sonreía alegremente.

\- Estabas escogiendo las fotografías que ibas a imprimir.

\- ¡oh es verdad!- como siempre la expresividad del rubio denotaba alegría- gracias Rubí chan.

Y así el sonriente rubio volvió a su tarea de escoger las fotografías mientras Rubí fingía estar dormida.

******************************0*********************************

Tokiya x Elizabeth

Tenía la fecha límite sobre los talones, en dos días debía tener una canción y todo lo que escribía era demasiado plástico. Trató de pensar una y otra vez, pero nada de lo que escribía salía con sentimiento, todo era demasiado hueco, falso.

Decidió dar un paseo por los jardines para despejarse. Sus pies lo guiaban inevitablemente al lago, allí donde había conocido a Haruka, el lugar donde Elizabeth le había dado ánimos para seguir adelante. Conforme se iba acercando podía escuchar con más intensidad una dulce voz y supo que se trataba de su kohai. Se acercó a ella, que se encontraba parada en el pequeño muelle y se quedó a una distancia prudente para escucharla sin interrumpirla.

(Este es el estribillo de la canción 1000 no kotoba, de koda kumi n_n)

Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Haruka na  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete

Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Kizutsuita  
kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
dakishimeru

No llegue a decir  
Estas 1000 palabras  
Las envío  
Y sé que algún día llegarán  
Como si tuvieran alas

No llegue a decir  
Estas 1000 palabras  
Se volverán contra ti  
Volverán malheridas  
Y te abrazarán

Podía sentir el amor, la pasión con la que cantaba cada palabra y sentía que la piel se le erizaba por la emoción, como si la canción fuera sólo para él.

Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Mienai  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete

Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Tsukareta  
Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
Dakishimeru

Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Lalalala...  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubaksa ni kaete

Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Lalalala..  
Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
Lalalalala...

¿Puedes oírlo?  
Esas 1000 palabras  
Que irán hacia ti  
Las envío y sé que algún día llegarán  
Como si tuvieran alas

¿Puedes oírlo?  
Esas 1000 palabras  
Que quise decirte  
Te apoyaran y aliviaran tu cansancio  
Como un beso

No llegue a decir  
Estas mis palabras  
Lalalala...  
Las envío y sé que algún día llegarán  
Como si tuvieran alas

¿Puedes oírlo?  
Estas 1000 palabras  
Lalalala...  
Te apoyaran y aliviaran tu cansancio  
Lalalalala...

Cuando terminó de cantar Elizabeth volteó y se encontró con su sempai que la miraba atentamente.

\- Parece que mis palabras si te alcanzaron.- se acercó a Tokiya y le sonrió de lado.

\- ¿pensabas en mí?- estaba confundido y algo aturdido.

\- No soy muy buena con las palabras y por mi seriedad no estaba segura de cómo ayudarte, la canción salió de mi corazón y no pude detenerla.

\- Gracias- dijo simplemente y le dirigió una leve sonrisa

\- No hay de qué. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos?

-claro.

Y así ambos se dirigieron de regreso a su habitación.

******************************0*********************************

Ittoki x Amy

¿Por qué de entre todas las cosas del mundo le había tocado trabajar en un programa de variedades? Si bien era cierto que no era tan seria como Cristal o Elizabeth, tampoco era del tipo de persona que podía ser dos en una como Rubí o una persona excesivamente feliz y adorable como Esmerald. ¡¿Cómo iba a alegrar a otros sino podía alegrarse ni a ella misma?!

Para colmo de males, en vez de aprovechar a su sempai que era un experto en el tema, esa semana se la había pasado vigilando a sus hermanas y ocupándose de sus trabajos en solitario.

Y ahora se encontraba parada tras las cámaras esperando a su sempai que estaba hablando con el director del programa, pensando en la probabilidad de escapar. Pasados algunos minutos, Ittoki apareció frente a ella con una gran sonrisa, que se le borró al notar la cara de preocupación que traía.

-Amy chan ¿ocurre algo?

-Nunca he estado en un programa de variedades- Admitió con un sonrojo por la vergüenza, Ittoki sonrió nuevamente.

-No te preocupes, tú sólo sígueme la corriente y diviértete, como si estuviéramos solos.

La morena asintió no muy convencida, sólo esperaba que su sempai tuviese razón.

-Tenías razón Ittoki kun, fue muy divertido- la mayor de las Rose y su sempai habían terminado la grabación y ahora se encontraban en una cafetería-Muchas gracias, si no fuese por ti no habría sido así.

-No fue nada- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza nervioso- tú también estuviste estupenda.

En aquel instante apareció la camarera trayendo lo que habían pedido, tarta de fresas y dos capuchinos.

-Amy chan ¿ocurre algo?- Ittoki llevaba la semana entera observando a Amatista. Cuando la chica no estaba en algún trabajo se la pasaba vigilando a sus hermanas, o meditando en los jardines como si planeara algo.

-¿Por qué lo dices Ittoki sempai?

\- Es que estos días te he notado algo pensativo y creí que algo andaba mal.

La chica sonrió de lado y luego tomó de su capuchino… Así que su sempai la había estado viendo. Su corazón dio un vuelvo y no supo porque pero se ruborizó en sobre manera.

-Lamento haberte preocupado- le sonrió con sinceridad-es sólo que me abstraigo demasiado cuando pienso en los demás, tanto que a veces no sé lo que hago y me olvido de mi misma.

-Mmm… Entonces yo pensaré en ti cuando hagas eso ¿qué te parece?

La sonrisa que Ittoki le dirigió le pareció simplemente maravillosa, y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se sonrojó de nueva cuenta.

\- Gracias Ittoki sempai.

Terminaron de comer y luego de pagar la cuenta volvieron a la mansión.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hoy descansas y retomamos las lecciones de guitarra?

La morena asintió y siguió a su sempai al cuarto. ¿Por qué su corazón no paraba de dar saltos?

******************************0*********************************

Cecil x Yuoko

Dio un gran suspiro y luego giró el pomo de la puerta empujándola suavemente. Ingresó al cuarto notando que Yuoko no estaba por ninguna parte. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y escuchó el agua correr, suspiró de nueva cuenta y se dio ánimos mentalmente, se había prometido no huir.

Se tumbó en la cama y fijó su vista en el techo, repasando una y otra vez en su cabeza lo que le diría a su amiga, sólo esperaba que no estuviese demasiado enfadada.

La peli plata salió luego de 15 minutos, ya vestida con un pantalón de pijama y una blusa de tiras finas de color negro.

-Yuoko tenemos que hablar.- dijo sentándose en su cama, la aludida se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la misma para verlo cara a cara.

\- ¿qué ocurre Cecil sa…

\- ¡No m llames así!- se arrepintió de haberle gritado así, apenado desvió su rostro hacía otro lado.- Lo siento, no quería gritarte.- la chica asintió algo triste, pero él no pudo verla.- Yo lo siento Yuo chan, yo no quería pelear contigo. Es sólo que me hubiese gustado darme cuenta de cómo eran las cosas antes. Yo no estoy enojado contigo, estoy molesto conmigo por no haber notado que sufrías por mi culpa. ¿Puedes perdonarme?- esta vez la miró directo a los ojos, porque nada le importaba más que su respuesta.

\- No hay nada que perdonar.- Yuoko le sonrió ampliamente y él sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo- ya todo está olvidado.

Se sonrieron ampliamente y se pusieron al día con lo que había ocurrido esa semana, había mucho que conversar.

 **Bien este cap es de la pareja agnapoliana, el romance avanza lento. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo, sé que algunas cosas van medio lento, pero ya les llegará el momento a todos.**

 **Por otro lados paso a explicarles lo que me pasó. Uno de mís tíos paternos (de hecho el más cercano a mí), fue diagnosticado con cáncer. La cosa avanzó rápido y entre la universidad y este asunto mi cabeza estaba en cualquier lado. Lamentablemente mi tío falleció hace una semana, a sus 38 años dejando a 5 chicos sin su padre. Ahora que estoy recuperada un poco del ánimo me obligué a pasar la novela a la pc y así poder subirla para los que la estén siguiendo. No se quien va a leer esto pero bueno explico lo que paso asi no me matan.**

 **Espero que a todos les haya gustado el cap, por favor dejen algún comentario, y ya de paso les pregunto ¿alguién quiere alguna escena hentai de alguna de las parejas? bueno hasta aquí los dejo**

sayounara

au revoir


	5. Capítulo 5: confesiones y otras cosas

¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?

ANTES QUE NADA LAMENTO LA DEMORA, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE SUFRÍ UN BAJÓN EMOCIONAL AL NOTAR QUE EL FIC NO TIENE MUCHOS COMENTARIOS Y PERDÍ LA INSPIRACIÓN. PERO YA VOLVÍ Y NO LOS PIENSO ABANDONAR. n_n

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO, Y AL QUE COMENTE PLEASE DIGANME SI QUIEREN HENTAI DE ALGUNA PAREJA, DE TODAS O NO Y YO VERÉ QUE HACER.

LA HISTORIA VA A TENER 10 CAPS YA ESTÁ DECIDIDO... BUENO DISFRUTEN n_n

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen 8salvo aquellos de mi creación), sino a sus respectivos autores. yo solo hago esto como hobby y nada más_

El amor es música

Capítulo 5: Confesiones y otras cosas

Syo x Esmerald

Se las había arreglado esos días para sólo ver a su kohai durante el trabajo y llegar al cuarto cuando ya estuviese dormida. Se sentía el cobarde más grande de la historia, pero no quería volver a salir lastimado, no luego de que se había recuperado de lo de Haruka.

Sentía su corazón dando saltos y brincos y no podía apartar la vista de la alegre rubia cuando compartían el mismo espacio físico, y eso le asustaba. Le asustaba saber que lo que sentía por Esmerald era más grande que lo que había sentido por Haru, que lejos de olvidarla cada vez pensaba más en ella y la tenía más metida en su corazón. Suspiró mientras seguía mirando el cielo nocturno, había decidido salir a despejar su mente sentándose en el borde de la fuente que se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión.

\- Parece que a muchos les gusta huir- Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de la mayor de las Rose que rió por lo bajo al notar el susto del pequeño.- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- él solo asintió con la cabeza- Es raro ver que alguien que usualmente es muy valiente y no le gusta huir de nada, huyendo de una chica de 16 años. Dime ¿A qué le temes?

-No lo sé- mintió- Sólo no quiero verla.

\- Sabes que me estas mintiendo- La morena le sonrió maternalmente- huyes porque le temes al rechazo y al daño que te causaría otra decepción. Pero lo que estás haciendo solo está empeorando las cosas. Lejos de olvidarla la recuerdas más y aunque dices no querer verla sueles hacerlo en secreto.

Syo se levantó de golpe y la miró enfadado.

\- ¿y qué quieres que haga? Esto no es…

\- Si es asunto mío- se levantó y lo miró desafiante- Ella es mi hermana y tú para mí eres un importante amigo- al ver la decisión en los ojos de Amy, se sintió inseguro ¿realmente ella lo consideraba tan importante?- no hago esto para que te sientas mal, ni te estoy regañando, solo quiero dejar de ver sufrir a dos personas importantes para mí. Deja de huir y dile lo que sientes. Eres un hombre y eso es lo que los hombres hacen ¿no?

Se sonrojó al notar lo bien que lo conocía aquella chica y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿y si me rechaza?- Eso lo había liberado más para sí que para su acompañante, y se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de la mayor envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo, que le transmitió calma al instante.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Esa niña te adora, dudo mucho que vaya a rechazarte.

Se separaron y Amy le sonrió para luego agitarle un poco el cabello, que provocó que Syo hiciera, a su parecer, un tierno puchero.

\- Vamos Syo-kun, que si todo sale bien seremos hermanos.

Luego de eso se despidió del pequeño dejándolo solo con un pensamiento en mente… ¿Cómo se confesaría?

*********************0*******************************

Masato x Cristal

La situación se estaba volviendo crítica para ambos, tanto que ya hasta evitaban cruzarse por temor a hacer alguna estupidez, pero lejos de solucionar el problema este empeoraba.

Masato había llegado hasta el punto de soñarse besando a su prometida, lo cual comenzaba a volverlo loco. Por su parte Cristal pasaba por algo similar. Cada vez se le hacía más complicado ocultar lo que le pasaba y no le ayudaba en nada que su hermana y su venenoso ¿novio?, bueno lo que sea, le rondaran para según ellos "ayudarla", cuando lo único que querían era molestarla.

Masato se encontraba en su cuarto practicando su caligrafía, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver a su prometida que al verlo se paralizó.

\- Buenos días Masato senpai- Le dirigió una reverencia y se dispuso a buscar su yukata para cambiarse, siendo seguida por la mirada de su acompañante. Por su parte, el peli azul luchaba con cada impulso de su cuerpo, cosa que logró hasta que Cristal salió ya cambiada del cuarto de baño y no supo por qué pero ya no pudo contenerse. Se levantó del tatami, y con una velocidad que desconocía que poseía se acercó a la chica y la besó con tal pasión que sentía que se quedaba sin aire.

Sintió los brazos de Cristal rodearle el cuello, y sus manos se apoyaron en su fina cintura. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse al compás de los de su prometida y no supo cuando ni donde sus lenguas se unieron a la ecuación.

Ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo y sus acciones, la besaba con vehemencia, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura y caderas, y sus pies la guiaban lentamente a la cama. ¡Dios santo! Debía reaccionar. Cuando cayeron en la cama – él sobre ella, aún besándose- su cuerpo obedeció y logró separarse de Cristal, pero la visión que obtuvo al separarse sólo revoluciono más su cuerpo.

Allí estaba Cristal sonrojada, con la boca abierta llena de saliva de ambos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, los labios hinchados por la bestialidad con la que se habían besado y su yukata levemente corrida dejando su hombro al descubierto, y allí perdió el poco de cordura que le quedaba.

Volvió a besarla y sus manos desataron el cinturón que sostenía la yukata de Cristal, colando sus manos dentro de la prenda sintiendo inmediatamente el calor de su piel y excitándose aún más si podía, y en ese momento lo supo… Ninguno de los dos se ería de ese cuarto sin terminar lo que habían empezado.

*********************0*******************************

Natsuki x Rubí

Ese día había sido peculiarmente extraño para ella. Natsuki la había esquivado todo el día alegando estar ocupado, y Satsuki no había aparecido en todo el día tampoco. Había aprovechado la oportunidad y había ido a entrenar con su hermana, la cual parecía estar en las nubes. Luego de sacarle información y consolarla un poco, decidió buscar a su senpai, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Satsuki sentado fuera mirando las nubes naranja pasar.

-Satsuki san- El aludido la miro, sin odio ni molestia como era lo habitual- ¿qué ocurre?

Rubí se sentó en el césped junto a Satsuki

\- Si que eres entrometida- dijo al aire y suspiró- supongo que si no te lo digo de todas formas lo averiguarás. Natsuki comienza a notar mi presencia.

\- ¿Le temes a que quiera desaparecerte?- el rubio miró sintió y miro hacia el cielo, notando que ya se podían notar las primeras estrellas.

-¿Tú qué crees mocosa?

\- Creo que no sucederá, eso pienso. Después de todo eres parte de él.- Satsuki la miró sorprendido. Cómo podía ser que esa niña bruta y que por momentos parecía no saber nada tuviese reflexiones profundas.

\- Pero si eso pasara, o si él intentase que no volviera a aparecer… Nadie me extrañara ¿verdad?

Rubí le sonrió ampliamente y luego lo besó en la mejilla.

\- Yo sí lo haría, así que no dejaré que él te borre de su vida.

Satsuki le sonrió de lado y continúo mirando el cielo, notando que no podía mirar las estrellas sin mirar de vez en cuando a Rubí, y supo que para él en ese momento ella era la estrella más bella que sus ojos podían contemplar.

\- ¿ocurre algo?- Preguntó la castaña al notar la intensa mirada del otro sobre ella.

\- Es sólo que ahora me doy cuenta el por qué.- dijo y saco los lentes que tenía guardados en el bolsillo de su camisa.

\- ¿El por qué de qué Satsuki senpai?

\- Eso no me corresponde el decírtelo.

Y sin más se colocó los lentes, convirtiéndose en Natsuki nuevamente.

**************************0***********************

Cecil x Yuoko

Luego de que la publicidad para el perfume noches de arabia fuese un éxito, tenían tantas propuestas de modelaje que Ren podía envidiarlos por ello. Ese día modelarían para una gran diseñadora y el tema principal de la sesión era la naturaleza, así que el trabajo se realizaba en un bosque lejos de la ciudad. El asunto iba viento en popa y ya casi estaban terminando cuando el director les dijo que se tomarían un descanso y que podían recorrer el lugar.

Cecil y Yuoko conversaban tan alegremente que ninguno notó que se acercaban a una pendiente. Para cuando el castaño se dio cuenta llegó a tomar a tiempo a la chica del brazo y con la potra mano sostenerse de un árbol. No era mucha la distancia entre el lugar donde estaban y el suelo abajo, pero si caían por ahí no podrían volver a donde estaban. Con un poco de fuerza logró subir nuevamente a Yuoko y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó separándose un poco, Yuoko asintió con la cabeza, su corazón latía rápido por el susto.- Gracias a las musas que no te ha pasado nada.

La abrazó aún más fuerte, apegándola más a su cuerpo y de a poco su corazón se fue calmando. Cuando por fin logró tranquilizarse notó que aún tenía abrazada a su amiga y un sonrojó se depositó en sus mejillas.

-¿volvemos?- le dejo separándose y dándose la vuelta para que no notara su sonrojo.

-Hai

Mientras volvieron retomaron su conversación, solo que ahora la mente de Cecil divagaba en otra cosa. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez…

**************************************0*******************************

Naviki x Ren

Estaba conforme con la relación que llevaba con Ren, solo sexo, burlarse de la pareja "tradicional", como ellos le decían, y trabajo. Una relación para ella maravillosa. No había promesas, mentiras, compromisos, sólo dos personas divirtiéndose y compartiendo la compañía del otro cuando lo necesitaban. O eso al menos era lo que ella pensaba, hasta que comenzó a notar, o mejor dicho le hicieron notar, algunas actitudes peligrosas del rubio.

El asunto había comenzado con algo que había pasado desapercibido por ella, pero que una de sus hermanas, más específicamente Elizabeth, le había hecho notar que su sempai la miraba recurrentemente, cosa que le atribuyó en ese momento a que Ren quería tener otra sesión de las suyas, pero al pasar los días podía notar que la cosa no cambiaba y que a demás si ella lo miraba, Ren fingía ver hacia otro lado con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas.

Otra de las actitudes peligrosas del rubio era que el galán no hacía comentarios a sus fans o a las chicas como antes, sólo lo hacía de vez en cuando y se notaba que sólo era para mantener su estilo.

Por último estaba la actitud que tal vez más le preocupaba, y eso era que Ren hacía tiempo que estaba durmiendo en la misma cama con ella. El muy bastardo siempre fingía quedarse dormido rápidamente y no le dejaba oportunidad para quejarse, pero decidió no quejarse total era lo mismo, compartían habitación después de todo. Pero al paso de los días el asunto se tornaba peligroso, hasta el punto en el que el rubio se abrazaba a ella con ¿cariño? Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Debía dejar las cosas claras o sino aquello debería terminarse.

\- Ren- le dijo antes de que este fingiera dormirse luego de su acostumbrado juego nocturno- espero que no haya confusiones con respecto a esto.

Ren se volteó en la cama, quedado cara a cara con ella y le sonrió de lado.

\- ¿confusiones de qué tipo? Usagi chan.- le pregunto y le acarició el rostro, provocándole que se le erizara la piel, mientras la miraba con cariño.

\- Tú sabes de que hablo. Esto no es más que esto, y no habrá más que esto.

La expresión de Ren cambió levente, pero siguió con sus caricias y aquella sonrisa suave en su rostro.

\- Lo sé, no debes preocuparte.

La besó en los labios y se volteó en la cama, ella hizo lo mismo pero en el sentido contrario, quedando espalda con espalda.

¿Por qué si había hecho lo correcto se sentía tan culpable?

**************************************0****************************

Tokiya x Elizabeth

No supo ni como, ni de donde, pero la inspiración para escribir la canción llegó por si sola y desbordó en la partitura como si se le fuera en ello la vida misma. Las canciones "Oshizuku shall we dance?" E "Independence" fueron un éxito las dos semanas que llevaban circulando y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de su trabajo.

Esa mañana él y Elizabeth fueron llamados para ser informados por Shining sobre una presentación en vivo que tendrían en un programa de música muy popular. Luego de la reunión cada cual se fue por su lado y no volvió a saber de su kohai hasta la noche.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó en su usual tono de voz, últimamente las conversaciones con la Rose se habían hecho frecuentes.

\- Despejando mi mente, aunque parece que últimamente no me funciona muy bien.- se metió por detrás de un biombo negro que habían puesto en la habitación para cambiarse.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- se sentó en su cama, ya que estaba recostado, y miró en la dirección en donde estaba la morena.

\- A que lo que me preocupa es una persona, y la veo todo el tiempo.- La chica salió de detrás del biombo con un camisón de tiras finas color negro y se sentó en su cama y lo miró directamente.

-¿Hablas de mí?- no le estaba gustando el curso de la conversación.

\- quién sabe- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, no afectará en nada a nuestro trabajo.

Asintió y luego cada cual se arropó dando por finalizado el tema, pero en su mente el asunto aun daba vueltas. ¿Qué sería eso que tenía tan preocupada a Elizabeth?

**************************0*********************************

Ittoki x Amy

Caminaba por la ciudad buscando en alguna parte algo que le gustara para regalarle a su sempai. Esa semana había sido la más divertida que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Ittoki la ayudaba en los programas de variedades y luego la llevaba a de paseo o la invitaba a comer en algún sitio. Cuando llegaban a la mansión le daba una o dos horas para ponerse al día con lo que habían hecho sus hermanas y luego comenzaba a hablarle alegremente para que se distrajera y luego comenzaba con sus lecciones de guitarra. Por todo el empeño y esfuerzo que Ittoki ponía quería agradecerle, porque se había tomado el tiempo de apoyarla y hacerla sentir bien.

Recorrió las calles de la ciudad, miró los distintos negocios y vidrieras sin encontrar nada que le llamase verdaderamente la atención. Terminó en la tienda de música preferida del pelirrojo y decidió entrar para ver si allí lograba conseguir algo.

Recorrió los estantes de cd's, los vinilos –los cuales sabía a su senpai le gustaba coleccionar- y luego pasó a la parte donde estaban las guitarras. Las miró lentamente, hasta que una captó por completo su atención. Era una Gibson de color negro, que en la parte baja de la caja tenía pintadas unas llamas en color rojo intenso que le recordó los ojos y cabello de su sempai y sin dudarlo la compró, junto con una funda impermeable por fuera y acolchonada por dentro.

Cuando volvió a la mansión y entró a su cuarto, encontró a Otoya sentado en el sofá de dos cuerpos con sus audífonos puestos, tarareando lo que escuchaba, de inmediato reconoció una de sus canciones. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, así que para llamar su atención depositó la guitarra en sus piernas que se sobresaltó al sentir el peso sobre sí.

-¿ah? ¿Qué?- Dijo al notar la funda sobre sus piernas y se quitó los audífonos de inmediato, para luego observar a la chica que le sonreía ampliamente.

-Es para ti- Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado- Vamos sácala.

Ittoki asintió y cuando sacó el instrumento de su funda su boca prácticamente llegó al suelo.

-No puedo aceptarla Amy-chan- intentó devolvérsela pero su kohai la volvió a poner sobre sus piernas.

\- No pienses en lo que me costó, porque no es la idea.- Le sonrió- Escogí esta guitarra como pude haber escogido un vinilo, una playera o un cuaderno. Realmente lo que cuenta es la intención. Porque no quieres rechazar mi intención ¿verdad?

\- De acuerdo- respondió no muy convencido- Pero ¿por qué el regalo Amy chan?

-Para darte las gracias. Estos días han sido los más divertidos que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de estar a mi lado y apoyarme.

\- No hay de que- dijo rascándose nerviosamente la nuca- Para eso están los amigos ¿no?

Amatista asintió y luego de contarle a Ittoki como había llegado a comprarle su regalo, comenzaron con las lecciones de guitarra.

De vez en cuando, Ittoki la corregía moviéndole los dedos y el simple roce de sus manos la ponía nerviosa y hacía latir su corazón con locura. Siguió como si nada pasara para que su senpai no lo notara, pero ya no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí misma. Se había enamorado del revoltoso y alegre pelirrojo.

*************************************0***************************

Syo x Esmerald

Si se iba a confesar lo iba a hacer como todo hombre lo haría. Había acudido a Amy para saber los gustos de Esmerald-la mayoría ya los conocía, pero tenía que estar seguro- y ya tenía planada la cita perfecta. Ese día no tendrían rodaje, ni trabajos en solitario, así que la rubia estaría en el cuarto preparándose para ir al gimnasio como siempre lo hacía.

Entró a la habitación con decisión y encontró a Esmerald saliendo del cuarto de baño con su ropa de deportes puesta.

\- Syo senpai- la sonrisa que le dirigió lo desarmó completamente y sintió su corazón acelerarse.- Konnichi wa- La chica se acercó a la puerta, pero él le obstruyó el paso.

\- Es chan ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo a dar un paseo?

El sonrojo en sus mejillas era monumental, pero al menos había logrado decir lo que tenía que decir sin tartamudear.

\- Claro que sí Syo senpai, solo dame un minuto que voy a cambiarme.

Vio a la chica salir corriendo, revolver su armario y luego meterse al baño apresurada. Suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar que salga. Pasados algunos minutos Esmerald salió y no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto al verla. La rubia llevaba puesto un vestido color azul de mangas cortas que le llegaba sobre las rodillas. Tenía puestas unas sandalias a juego y su cabello lo tenía suelto adornado por una diadema color azul y su flequillo hacia un lado.

\- ¿Tan extraña me veo?- dijo al notar que su senpai no hablaba y la miraba con cara de tonto y la boca abierta.

-No, no- se apresuró a decir- es solo que te ves muy linda- la rubia se sonrojó violentamente- ¿vamos?

Esmerald asintió y así ambos se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

Habían pasado un día estupendo. Fueron al cine, almorzaron juntos, compraron algunas chucherías y como ultimo paseo habían subido a la noria de un parque de diversiones. Syo supo que era el momento, Esmerald miraba a través del vidrio de la cabina y parecía muy contenta.

\- Es chan- la rubia volteó a verlo, y notó al instante que su senpai estaba sonrojado- Tengo algo que decirte- Y allí estaba, no encontraba las palabras para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, y a cada segundo perdía más y más la confianza que había tenido en un principio.- Yo…

No pudo continuar ya que Esmerald lo jaló levemente del brazo hacía adelante y lo besó suavemente, haciendo a Syo sorprenderse enormemente.

Al separarse comenzaron a reír y luego volvieron a besarse.

\- Ai shiteru Es chan

Y con un último beso la noria llegó al punto de inicio y ambos bajaron muy sonrojados y tomados de la mano.

El amor es música

Capítulo 5: Confesiones y otras cosas

Syo x Esmerald

Se las había arreglado esos días para sólo ver a su kohai durante el trabajo y llegar al cuarto cuando ya estuviese dormida. Se sentía el cobarde más grande de la historia, pero no quería volver a salir lastimado, no luego de que se había recuperado de lo de Haruka.

Sentía su corazón dando saltos y brincos y no podía apartar la vista de la alegre rubia cuando compartían el mismo espacio físico, y eso le asustaba. Le asustaba saber que lo que sentía por Esmerald era más grande que lo que había sentido por Haru, que lejos de olvidarla cada vez pensaba más en ella y la tenía más metida en su corazón. Suspiró mientras seguía mirando el cielo nocturno, había decidido salir a despejar su mente sentándose en el borde de la fuente que se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión.

\- Parece que a muchos les gusta huir- Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de la mayor de las Rose que rió por lo bajo al notar el susto del pequeño.- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- él solo asintió con la cabeza- Es raro ver que alguien que usualmente es muy valiente y no le gusta huir de nada, huyendo de una chica de 16 años. Dime ¿A qué le temes?

-No lo sé- mintió- Sólo no quiero verla.

\- Sabes que me estas mintiendo- La morena le sonrió maternalmente- huyes porque le temes al rechazo y al daño que te causaría otra decepción. Pero lo que estás haciendo solo está empeorando las cosas. Lejos de olvidarla la recuerdas más y aunque dices no querer verla sueles hacerlo en secreto.

Syo se levantó de golpe y la miró enfadado.

\- ¿y qué quieres que haga? Esto no es…

\- Si es asunto mío- se levantó y lo miró desafiante- Ella es mi hermana y tú para mí eres un importante amigo- al ver la decisión en los ojos de Amy, se sintió inseguro ¿realmente ella lo consideraba tan importante?- no hago esto para que te sientas mal, ni te estoy regañando, solo quiero dejar de ver sufrir a dos personas importantes para mí. Deja de huir y dile lo que sientes. Eres un hombre y eso es lo que los hombres hacen ¿no?

Se sonrojó al notar lo bien que lo conocía aquella chica y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿y si me rechaza?- Eso lo había liberado más para sí que para su acompañante, y se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de la mayor envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo, que le transmitió calma al instante.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Esa niña te adora, dudo mucho que vaya a rechazarte.

Se separaron y Amy le sonrió para luego agitarle un poco el cabello, que provocó que Syo hiciera, a su parecer, un tierno puchero.

\- Vamos Syo-kun, que si todo sale bien seremos hermanos.

Luego de eso se despidió del pequeño dejándolo solo con un pensamiento en mente… ¿Cómo se confesaría?

*********************0*******************************

Masato x Cristal

La situación se estaba volviendo crítica para ambos, tanto que ya hasta evitaban cruzarse por temor a hacer alguna estupidez, pero lejos de solucionar el problema este empeoraba.

Masato había llegado hasta el punto de soñarse besando a su prometida, lo cual comenzaba a volverlo loco. Por su parte Cristal pasaba por algo similar. Cada vez se le hacía más complicado ocultar lo que le pasaba y no le ayudaba en nada que su hermana y su venenoso ¿novio?, bueno lo que sea, le rondaran para según ellos "ayudarla", cuando lo único que querían era molestarla.

Masato se encontraba en su cuarto practicando su caligrafía, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver a su prometida que al verlo se paralizó.

\- Buenos días Masato senpai- Le dirigió una reverencia y se dispuso a buscar su yukata para cambiarse, siendo seguida por la mirada de su acompañante. Por su parte, el peli azul luchaba con cada impulso de su cuerpo, cosa que logró hasta que Cristal salió ya cambiada del cuarto de baño y no supo por qué pero ya no pudo contenerse. Se levantó del tatami, y con una velocidad que desconocía que poseía se acercó a la chica y la besó con tal pasión que sentía que se quedaba sin aire.

Sintió los brazos de Cristal rodearle el cuello, y sus manos se apoyaron en su fina cintura. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse al compás de los de su prometida y no supo cuando ni donde sus lenguas se unieron a la ecuación.

Ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo y sus acciones, la besaba con vehemencia, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura y caderas, y sus pies la guiaban lentamente a la cama. ¡Dios santo! Debía reaccionar. Cuando cayeron en la cama – él sobre ella, aún besándose- su cuerpo obedeció y logró separarse de Cristal, pero la visión que obtuvo al separarse sólo revoluciono más su cuerpo.

Allí estaba Cristal sonrojada, con la boca abierta llena de saliva de ambos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, los labios hinchados por la bestialidad con la que se habían besado y su yukata levemente corrida dejando su hombro al descubierto, y allí perdió el poco de cordura que le quedaba.

Volvió a besarla y sus manos desataron el cinturón que sostenía la yukata de Cristal, colando sus manos dentro de la prenda sintiendo inmediatamente el calor de su piel y excitándose aún más si podía, y en ese momento lo supo… Ninguno de los dos se ería de ese cuarto sin terminar lo que habían empezado.

*********************0*******************************

Natsuki x Rubí

Ese día había sido peculiarmente extraño para ella. Natsuki la había esquivado todo el día alegando estar ocupado, y Satsuki no había aparecido en todo el día tampoco. Había aprovechado la oportunidad y había ido a entrenar con su hermana, la cual parecía estar en las nubes. Luego de sacarle información y consolarla un poco, decidió buscar a su senpai, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Satsuki sentado fuera mirando las nubes naranja pasar.

-Satsuki san- El aludido la miro, sin odio ni molestia como era lo habitual- ¿qué ocurre?

Rubí se sentó en el césped junto a Satsuki

\- Si que eres entrometida- dijo al aire y suspiró- supongo que si no te lo digo de todas formas lo averiguarás. Natsuki comienza a notar mi presencia.

\- ¿Le temes a que quiera desaparecerte?- el rubio miró sintió y miro hacia el cielo, notando que ya se podían notar las primeras estrellas.

-¿Tú qué crees mocosa?

\- Creo que no sucederá, eso pienso. Después de todo eres parte de él.- Satsuki la miró sorprendido. Cómo podía ser que esa niña bruta y que por momentos parecía no saber nada tuviese reflexiones profundas.

\- Pero si eso pasara, o si él intentase que no volviera a aparecer… Nadie me extrañara ¿verdad?

Rubí le sonrió ampliamente y luego lo besó en la mejilla.

\- Yo sí lo haría, así que no dejaré que él te borre de su vida.

Satsuki le sonrió de lado y continúo mirando el cielo, notando que no podía mirar las estrellas sin mirar de vez en cuando a Rubí, y supo que para él en ese momento ella era la estrella más bella que sus ojos podían contemplar.

\- ¿ocurre algo?- Preguntó la castaña al notar la intensa mirada del otro sobre ella.

\- Es sólo que ahora me doy cuenta el por qué.- dijo y saco los lentes que tenía guardados en el bolsillo de su camisa.

\- ¿El por qué de qué Satsuki senpai?

\- Eso no me corresponde el decírtelo.

Y sin más se colocó los lentes, convirtiéndose en Natsuki nuevamente.

**************************0***********************

Cecil x Yuoko

Luego de que la publicidad para el perfume noches de arabia fuese un éxito, tenían tantas propuestas de modelaje que Ren podía envidiarlos por ello. Ese día modelarían para una gran diseñadora y el tema principal de la sesión era la naturaleza, así que el trabajo se realizaba en un bosque lejos de la ciudad. El asunto iba viento en popa y ya casi estaban terminando cuando el director les dijo que se tomarían un descanso y que podían recorrer el lugar.

Cecil y Yuoko conversaban tan alegremente que ninguno notó que se acercaban a una pendiente. Para cuando el castaño se dio cuenta llegó a tomar a tiempo a la chica del brazo y con la potra mano sostenerse de un árbol. No era mucha la distancia entre el lugar donde estaban y el suelo abajo, pero si caían por ahí no podrían volver a donde estaban. Con un poco de fuerza logró subir nuevamente a Yuoko y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó separándose un poco, Yuoko asintió con la cabeza, su corazón latía rápido por el susto.- Gracias a las musas que no te ha pasado nada.

La abrazó aún más fuerte, apegándola más a su cuerpo y de a poco su corazón se fue calmando. Cuando por fin logró tranquilizarse notó que aún tenía abrazada a su amiga y un sonrojó se depositó en sus mejillas.

-¿volvemos?- le dejo separándose y dándose la vuelta para que no notara su sonrojo.

-Hai

Mientras volvieron retomaron su conversación, solo que ahora la mente de Cecil divagaba en otra cosa. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez…

**************************************0*******************************

Naviki x Ren

Estaba conforme con la relación que llevaba con Ren, solo sexo, burlarse de la pareja "tradicional", como ellos le decían, y trabajo. Una relación para ella maravillosa. No había promesas, mentiras, compromisos, sólo dos personas divirtiéndose y compartiendo la compañía del otro cuando lo necesitaban. O eso al menos era lo que ella pensaba, hasta que comenzó a notar, o mejor dicho le hicieron notar, algunas actitudes peligrosas del rubio.

El asunto había comenzado con algo que había pasado desapercibido por ella, pero que una de sus hermanas, más específicamente Elizabeth, le había hecho notar que su sempai la miraba recurrentemente, cosa que le atribuyó en ese momento a que Ren quería tener otra sesión de las suyas, pero al pasar los días podía notar que la cosa no cambiaba y que a demás si ella lo miraba, Ren fingía ver hacia otro lado con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas.

Otra de las actitudes peligrosas del rubio era que el galán no hacía comentarios a sus fans o a las chicas como antes, sólo lo hacía de vez en cuando y se notaba que sólo era para mantener su estilo.

Por último estaba la actitud que tal vez más le preocupaba, y eso era que Ren hacía tiempo que estaba durmiendo en la misma cama con ella. El muy bastardo siempre fingía quedarse dormido rápidamente y no le dejaba oportunidad para quejarse, pero decidió no quejarse total era lo mismo, compartían habitación después de todo. Pero al paso de los días el asunto se tornaba peligroso, hasta el punto en el que el rubio se abrazaba a ella con ¿cariño? Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Debía dejar las cosas claras o sino aquello debería terminarse.

\- Ren- le dijo antes de que este fingiera dormirse luego de su acostumbrado juego nocturno- espero que no haya confusiones con respecto a esto.

Ren se volteó en la cama, quedado cara a cara con ella y le sonrió de lado.

\- ¿confusiones de qué tipo? Usagi chan.- le pregunto y le acarició el rostro, provocándole que se le erizara la piel, mientras la miraba con cariño.

\- Tú sabes de que hablo. Esto no es más que esto, y no habrá más que esto.

La expresión de Ren cambió levente, pero siguió con sus caricias y aquella sonrisa suave en su rostro.

\- Lo sé, no debes preocuparte.

La besó en los labios y se volteó en la cama, ella hizo lo mismo pero en el sentido contrario, quedando espalda con espalda.

¿Por qué si había hecho lo correcto se sentía tan culpable?

**************************************0****************************

Tokiya x Elizabeth

No supo ni como, ni de donde, pero la inspiración para escribir la canción llegó por si sola y desbordó en la partitura como si se le fuera en ello la vida misma. Las canciones "Oshizuku shall we dance?" E "Independence" fueron un éxito las dos semanas que llevaban circulando y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de su trabajo.

Esa mañana él y Elizabeth fueron llamados para ser informados por Shining sobre una presentación en vivo que tendrían en un programa de música muy popular. Luego de la reunión cada cual se fue por su lado y no volvió a saber de su kohai hasta la noche.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó en su usual tono de voz, últimamente las conversaciones con la Rose se habían hecho frecuentes.

\- Despejando mi mente, aunque parece que últimamente no me funciona muy bien.- se metió por detrás de un biombo negro que habían puesto en la habitación para cambiarse.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- se sentó en su cama, ya que estaba recostado, y miró en la dirección en donde estaba la morena.

\- A que lo que me preocupa es una persona, y la veo todo el tiempo.- La chica salió de detrás del biombo con un camisón de tiras finas color negro y se sentó en su cama y lo miró directamente.

-¿Hablas de mí?- no le estaba gustando el curso de la conversación.

\- quién sabe- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, no afectará en nada a nuestro trabajo.

Asintió y luego cada cual se arropó dando por finalizado el tema, pero en su mente el asunto aun daba vueltas. ¿Qué sería eso que tenía tan preocupada a Elizabeth?

**************************0*********************************

Ittoki x Amy

Caminaba por la ciudad buscando en alguna parte algo que le gustara para regalarle a su sempai. Esa semana había sido la más divertida que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Ittoki la ayudaba en los programas de variedades y luego la llevaba a de paseo o la invitaba a comer en algún sitio. Cuando llegaban a la mansión le daba una o dos horas para ponerse al día con lo que habían hecho sus hermanas y luego comenzaba a hablarle alegremente para que se distrajera y luego comenzaba con sus lecciones de guitarra. Por todo el empeño y esfuerzo que Ittoki ponía quería agradecerle, porque se había tomado el tiempo de apoyarla y hacerla sentir bien.

Recorrió las calles de la ciudad, miró los distintos negocios y vidrieras sin encontrar nada que le llamase verdaderamente la atención. Terminó en la tienda de música preferida del pelirrojo y decidió entrar para ver si allí lograba conseguir algo.

Recorrió los estantes de cd's, los vinilos –los cuales sabía a su senpai le gustaba coleccionar- y luego pasó a la parte donde estaban las guitarras. Las miró lentamente, hasta que una captó por completo su atención. Era una Gibson de color negro, que en la parte baja de la caja tenía pintadas unas llamas en color rojo intenso que le recordó los ojos y cabello de su sempai y sin dudarlo la compró, junto con una funda impermeable por fuera y acolchonada por dentro.

Cuando volvió a la mansión y entró a su cuarto, encontró a Otoya sentado en el sofá de dos cuerpos con sus audífonos puestos, tarareando lo que escuchaba, de inmediato reconoció una de sus canciones. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, así que para llamar su atención depositó la guitarra en sus piernas que se sobresaltó al sentir el peso sobre sí.

-¿ah? ¿Qué?- Dijo al notar la funda sobre sus piernas y se quitó los audífonos de inmediato, para luego observar a la chica que le sonreía ampliamente.

-Es para ti- Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado- Vamos sácala.

Ittoki asintió y cuando sacó el instrumento de su funda su boca prácticamente llegó al suelo.

-No puedo aceptarla Amy-chan- intentó devolvérsela pero su kohai la volvió a poner sobre sus piernas.

\- No pienses en lo que me costó, porque no es la idea.- Le sonrió- Escogí esta guitarra como pude haber escogido un vinilo, una playera o un cuaderno. Realmente lo que cuenta es la intención. Porque no quieres rechazar mi intención ¿verdad?

\- De acuerdo- respondió no muy convencido- Pero ¿por qué el regalo Amy chan?

-Para darte las gracias. Estos días han sido los más divertidos que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de estar a mi lado y apoyarme.

\- No hay de que- dijo rascándose nerviosamente la nuca- Para eso están los amigos ¿no?

Amatista asintió y luego de contarle a Ittoki como había llegado a comprarle su regalo, comenzaron con las lecciones de guitarra.

De vez en cuando, Ittoki la corregía moviéndole los dedos y el simple roce de sus manos la ponía nerviosa y hacía latir su corazón con locura. Siguió como si nada pasara para que su senpai no lo notara, pero ya no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí misma. Se había enamorado del revoltoso y alegre pelirrojo.

*************************************0***************************

Syo x Esmerald

Si se iba a confesar lo iba a hacer como todo hombre lo haría. Había acudido a Amy para saber los gustos de Esmerald-la mayoría ya los conocía, pero tenía que estar seguro- y ya tenía planada la cita perfecta. Ese día no tendrían rodaje, ni trabajos en solitario, así que la rubia estaría en el cuarto preparándose para ir al gimnasio como siempre lo hacía.

Entró a la habitación con decisión y encontró a Esmerald saliendo del cuarto de baño con su ropa de deportes puesta.

\- Syo senpai- la sonrisa que le dirigió lo desarmó completamente y sintió su corazón acelerarse.- Konnichi wa- La chica se acercó a la puerta, pero él le obstruyó el paso.

\- Es chan ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo a dar un paseo?

El sonrojo en sus mejillas era monumental, pero al menos había logrado decir lo que tenía que decir sin tartamudear.

\- Claro que sí Syo senpai, solo dame un minuto que voy a cambiarme.

Vio a la chica salir corriendo, revolver su armario y luego meterse al baño apresurada. Suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar que salga. Pasados algunos minutos Esmerald salió y no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto al verla. La rubia llevaba puesto un vestido color azul de mangas cortas que le llegaba sobre las rodillas. Tenía puestas unas sandalias a juego y su cabello lo tenía suelto adornado por una diadema color azul y su flequillo hacia un lado.

\- ¿Tan extraña me veo?- dijo al notar que su senpai no hablaba y la miraba con cara de tonto y la boca abierta.

-No, no- se apresuró a decir- es solo que te ves muy linda- la rubia se sonrojó violentamente- ¿vamos?

Esmerald asintió y así ambos se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

Habían pasado un día estupendo. Fueron al cine, almorzaron juntos, compraron algunas chucherías y como ultimo paseo habían subido a la noria de un parque de diversiones. Syo supo que era el momento, Esmerald miraba a través del vidrio de la cabina y parecía muy contenta.

\- Es chan- la rubia volteó a verlo, y notó al instante que su senpai estaba sonrojado- Tengo algo que decirte- Y allí estaba, no encontraba las palabras para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, y a cada segundo perdía más y más la confianza que había tenido en un principio.- Yo…

No pudo continuar ya que Esmerald lo jaló levemente del brazo hacía adelante y lo besó suavemente, haciendo a Syo sorprenderse enormemente.

Al separarse comenzaron a reír y luego volvieron a besarse.

\- Ai shiteru Es chan

Y con un último beso la noria llegó al punto de inicio y ambos bajaron muy sonrojados y tomados de la mano.

ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO. PARA LA PROXIMA SEMANA EL CAPI 6 n_n


	6. Capítulo 6: alguien más y otras cosas

**¡hola a todos n_n,volví! espero que alguien lea esto todavía u.u**

 **disclaimer: los personajes de uta pri no me pertenecen, porque sino Haruka no existiría n_n**

El amor es música

Capítulo 6: Alguien más y otras cosas.

Ren x Naviki

Hacía 4 meses que había ingresado al curso maestro, mismo tiempo que llevaba esa extraña relación con Ren, extraña relación que no hubiese cambiado si no fuese por lo que le estaba pasando ahora. Deseaba que aquello sólo fuese una pesadilla, una muy horrible pesadilla, pero no… no lo era.

Allí estaba en el hospital, rogando que los análisis que le habían hecho salieran a su favor. Cuando escuchó la voz de la recepcionista que la llamaba para que el doctor le diera los resultados, sintió que todo comenzaba a ir en cámara lenta.

Sus pasos hasta el consultorio, su entrada a la habitación, el doctor felicitándola, las recomendaciones, ella saliendo del hospital con un sobre en las manos.

Por inercia su cuerpo se dirigió a la mansión, y de la misma forma la guió hasta el cuarto de su hermana mayor. Entró al cuarto sin importarle que Ittoki también estuviese allí, sentado junto a su hermana en el sofá de dos cuerpos, y se tiró en el suelo a llorar sobre las rodillas de Amatista como si se le fuese la vida en ese mismo acto. Sin preguntar nada, Ittoki y Amy comenzaron a consolarla con palabras dulces y abrazos.

Cuando por fin se hubo calmado ambos le hicieron un lugar en medio de ellos para que se sentara. Naviki en ese momento les enseño el sobre donde estaba el resultado de su análisis de sangre y pudo ver la cara de sorpresa que ponían los dos.

\- Tienes que decirle a Ren Naviki, tiene derecho a saber.

\- No puedo decírselo Amy, no quiero…

\- Lo que tú quieras no importa- Interrumpió enfadada- Él tiene derecho a saberlo, porque es de él tanto como tuyo. Si no quieres una relación seria está bien, puedes hablar con Ren al respecto. Pero el bebé tiene derecho de saber quién es su padre.

Naviki asintió levemente, aún estaba algo conmocionada con todo.

\- Pero ¿qué ocurre si me pide que aborte al bebé?

Amy iba a contestar, pero Ittoki la detuvo con un gesto de cabeza y habló él.

-Él no haría eso. Sé que es bastante "libre", por decirlo de alguna forma, pero él sería incapaz de hacer algo así.- Naviki se sintió más tranquila, y aún más la relajó la amplia sonrisa de su sempai.

Pasaron un rato más dándole ánimos a Naviki, y cuando esta se sintió más calmada se levantó para irse.

-Gracias a ambos- dijo ya de pie- ya estoy mejor.

Se disponía a irse pero la voz de su hermana la hizo detenerse cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta.

\- No dejes pasar el tiempo Naviki, debes decírselo hoy- Volteó a ver a su hermana y le sonrió como sólo lo hacía para sus hermanas, en señal de que lo haría.- Y aquí estamos para lo que necesites.

\- Suerte Naviki-chan- le dijo su sempai y luego de dirigirles un último adiós salió con dirección a su cuarto

*************************0**********************

Syo x Esmerald

Llevaba más de veinte minutos contándole con lujo de detalles a Natsuki sobre cómo es que ahora estaba en pareja con su kohai, ya que el rubio los había visto besándose y quiso saber de inmediato todo los por menores. Podía ver a Esmerald a lo lejos, toda sonrojada hablando con su hermana que no paraba de dar saltos y gritar. Para cuando las explicaciones terminaron, tanto Esmerald como Rubí tomaron sus posiciones ya que era la hora de su entrenamiento, y comenzaron con el mismo ante la atenta mirada de sus sempai.

\- Por cierto Syo-chan ¿Recibiste la nueva canción de Haru-chan?- El rubio asintió- ¿y has escrito la letra?

\- Si, pero quiero mostrársela primero a Esmerald. Espero que no te moleste.

Natsuki negó con la cabeza.

\- Es-chan es tu estrella ahora, es lógico que prefieras mostrársela a ella primero. Estoy muy feliz por ti Syo-chan.

\- No tienes que decirlo así, es vergonzoso.- le dio un leve empujón a su compañero de grupo, y Natsuki sacó su celular para tomarle una fotografía.

\- Syo-chan te ves muy lindo todo sonrojado.

Y así mientras las hermanas entrenaban, comenzó una de esas largas persecuciones de Natsuki a Syo.

**************************0*******************************************

Masato x Cristal.

Las cosas entre él y Cristal se habían calmado bastante después de aquella vez en que ambos perdieron la cabeza. Luego del episodio habían estado de acuerdo en que lo mejor, para que no se volviese a repetir, era que si alguno de los dos tenía deseos de algo con el otro, lo hablarían en ese momento y harían las cosas como mejor les salieran. Y por ello, esos días se habían besado hasta el hartazgo y se acariciaban un poco, pero no avanzaron a más lejos de ahí.

Pero la situación no era algo del todo agradable para él, y la verdad era que ya no quería continuar así, aunque por otro lado no sabía cómo continuar. Cristal era su prometida, pero eso no era algo que ambos hubiesen escogido, en cambio su relación actual si lo era, y era allí donde radicaba el problema… No sabía cómo afrontar sus sentimientos.

Durante toda su vida había ocultado sus sentimientos y ahora que estas desbordaban no sabía qué hacer o cómo manejarlo, mucho más ahora que comenzaba a sentir cosas por Cristal y no sabía si era reciproco.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo seguir adelante? Estaba perdido y su reciente viaje a la cascada no había aclarado sus ideas. ¿A quién pedir concejo?

Tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que Jinguji se sentaba a su lado en el sofá en el que estaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, problemas en el paraíso?- Ren pudo notar que Masato lo miraba como perdido y se preocupó.

\- Debe ser muy grave si no te enfadas con mi comentario.

\- Estoy perdido- Liberó a su amigo, el cual se sorprendió de que decidiera compartir sus sentimientos con él.- Ya no sé qué es lo correcto.

\- Nadie más que tú puede decidir qué es lo correcto en tu vida.- Podía ser divertido molestar a Masato, pero ante todo era su amigo y si podía ayudarlo, lo haría.- Pero en este caso, creo que deberías seguir a tú corazón.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- frunció el seño, no podía ser que el cabeza hueca de Ren lo hubiese notado. ¿O sí?

\- Que estás enamorado de ella, y deberías decírselo.

Se ruborizó tenuemente, sin perder su pose estoica.

\- Yo no creo poder hacer las cosas como tú.

\- No creo que ella crea que vas en serio si lo haces de ese modo- Ren sonrió levemente imaginando a Hijirikawa diciendo una de sus típicas frases.- Solo hazlo como lo sientas, después de todo ambos son muy parecidos, ella lo comprenderá.

El peli azul asintió y le dio las gracias, para luego volver a su cuarto. Quien le diría que podría mantener una conversación seria con Ren.

***********************0****************************************

Natsuki x Rubí

Natsuki se le había vuelto a escapar y la situación ya estaba comenzando a irritarle. Suspiró y lo buscó por toda la mansión, hasta que Cecil le mencionó que lo había visto bastante lejos, dentro del bosque. Siguió el camino que el mayor le había indicado y allí encontró a Natsuki, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol mirando las nubes pasar. Tenía unos papeles en las manos y un lápiz, y parecía no haber notado su presencia. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, el rubio la miró sorprendido.

\- Rubí chan ¿qué haces aquí?- pudo notar que Natsuki no parecía el mismo y le había hablado de forma brusca.

\- Te estaba buscando- Respondió simplemente, en la miró con enfado.

-Tú sabes ¿verdad?- le dirigió una mirada de confusión- tú sabes lo que pasa cuando pierdo la conciencia.- asintió con la cabeza, el rubio se levantó de golpe y le dirigió una mirada de odio.-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Natsuki sempai, yo…

-No, no quiero oírlo- la forma en que le gritó, logró asustarla mucho- No quiero volver a verte ¿oíste?

Sin poder contestar, sintió que una parte de ella se rompía, mientras veía partir a su sempai y su mirada se llenaba de lágrimas de tristeza.

****************************0*************************************

Tokiya x Elizabeth

Si bien su relación con Elizabeth parecía no haber cambiado, algo no andaba bien. Por momentos Elizabeth desaparecía y luego de unas horas reaparecía en el cuarto a veces algo enfadada y entraba en el cuarto como esperando que le dijera algo, y otras entraba con los ojos hinchados y rojos, con una mirada de tanta tristeza que incluso él se sentía mal.

En un principio creyó conveniente no preguntarle por el asunto, pero la verdad era que le preocupaba, después de todo se suponía que ahora eran amigos.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse pero siguió leyendo su libro, haciendo como si nada pasara. Miró de reojo a su kohai y pudo notar que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y sintió que ya no podía fingir que allí no pasaba nada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Elizabeth?- La morena se lanzó a su cama y escondió el rostro en su almohada, gesto que hacía solo cuando no quería hablarle de algo o responderle- Creí que confiabas en mí.

Bajó su libro y miró fijo en la dirección en que estaba Elizabeth. Luego de unos segundos la morena levantó la cabeza.

\- Estoy confundida y no sé qué hacer.

-Me estas mintiendo y lo sabes.- la chico se sentó en su cama y lo miró de directo a los ojos.

-Estoy enamorada- La mirada de Elizabeth lo calaba hasta los huesos y sintió que un calor potente le subía hasta las mejillas- pero dudo que el sienta lo mismo.

Tenía tantas ganas de preguntar quién era, de salir a golpearlo por idiota, de… un segundo ¿de golpearlo? ¿Por qué el querría golpear a alguien? Fingió tranquilidad y volvió su vista al libro que había dejado olvidado.

\- debería ser idiota si no te quiere- respondió, arrepintiéndose al instante de sus palabras, pero siguió como si nada, metido en su papel del tipo frío.

-¿Tú me querrías?- la pregunta de Elizabeth lo descolocó. Bajó su libro y la miro a los ojos.

-claro que sí, somos amigos- a pesar de que esa fue su respuesta, sentía que le estaba diciendo las más vil de las mentiras.

-Es verdad.

Fue lo último que le dijo la morena antes de volver a acostarse en su cama, terminando así toda conversación y envolviendo la habitación en un silencio incomodo y frío.

************************0*******************************

Cecil x Yuoko

Las cosas entre ellos no podían estar más extrañas. Si bien en apariencia todo parecía todo parecía normal, en su interior él sabía que algo estaba cambiando. Desde la sesión de fotos en el bosque cada vez que estaba junto a Yuoko no podía evitar mantener algún contacto físico con ella, por mínimo que fuera. Necesitaba de ese roce, de tomarle la mano o simplemente tropezar con ella, para que su día pudiera continuar.

Suspiró y miró el cielo a través del cristal de la ventana del auto en el que viajaba, en esta ocasión con Amatista, ya que ambos habían sido llamados para un programa de variedades. La morena lo miró de reojo y sonrió de lado.

-Sempai- el aludido volteó a verla.- ¿quieres contarme que sucede? No has dejado de suspirar desde que salimos.

Cecil sonrió pícaro.

-Tú tampoco has dejado de hacerlo. Si tú me lo dices, yo te lo diré.

-de a cuerdo, pero tú primero.- respondió veloz.

\- Me he estado sintiendo muy raro últimamente- por la pena de hablar del asunto, decidió mirar por la ventana mientras hablaba, pero con eso no lograba ocultar sus sonrojo de Amy, que lo miraba con una sonrisa.- Siempre fui muy unido a Yuoko, ella ha estado a mi lado desde que tengo memoria, pero siento que algo es diferente esta vez.

\- diferente ¿cómo?- la morena se hacía una idea de lo que pasaba allí.

-Es como si no pudiese seguir mi día si no la veo al menos una vez. La extraño incluso si no la veo por unos minutos. Se está volviendo algo primordial. ¿Qué crees que está pasando?

\- no creo, estoy segura de que es lo que pasa.-Cecil la miró con ojos de borrego, aguardando la respuesta- Pero en esta ocasión debes averiguarlo tú mismo. Sé que hallaras la respuesta.

-Creo que me sobre estimas- volvió a mirar por la ventana con algo de molestia por no obtener la respuesta que estaba buscando.

-Tú y yo somos muy parecidos, no te sobre estimo sé realmente que hallarás la respuesta, y cuando la hagas entenderás porque no quise decírtelo.- no estaba del todo convencido, pero decidió confiar en ella ya que las musas le daban su bendición y él mismo había notado la gran similitud entre ambos.

-Entonces ¿Qué ocurre contigo?- preguntó, aunque él ya sabía lo que pasaba.

\- Lo que ocurre ya debes suponerlo, pero de todas formas te lo diré- sonrió- estoy enamorada de Ittoki. El problema es que para él solo soy su amiga.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro

-¿Qué dijiste?- el tono de voz de Cecil había sido tan bajo que no había escuchado.

-eso tendrás que descubrirlo a su debido momento.

Amy sonrió y el resto del viaje al estudio se la pasaron en silencio, cada cual metido en sus propios pensamientos.

**********************0*************************************

Otoya x Amy

Ese día se había despertado un poco tarde ya que tenía el día libre. Luego del desayuno buscó a Ittoki, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Tomó su laptop y revisó las cámaras de seguridad, viendo que la última persona que le había visto antes de salir había sido Tokiya, el cual estaba en su habitación. Le preguntó por el paradero de su sempai, pero Tokiya se negó a darle esa información, pero su insistencia pudo más que su testarudo carácter.

Al llegar al sitio indicado, chequeó dos veces la dirección del lugar para estar segura y confirmó que estaba en lo correcto. Entonces ¿qué hacía Otoya en aquel orfanato?

Ingresó al lugar, encontrándose con una mujer que barría la entrada.

-Disculpe- llamó la atención de la mujer- estoy buscando a Ittoki Otoya ¿él se encuentra aquí?

-¡oh!, eres amiga de Otoya- la mujer parecía contenta y le sonrió pícaramente- debes ser Amy-chan ¿verdad? Si Otoya se encuentra dentro, sígueme.

-Muchas gracias- le dedicó una reverencia y siguió a la mujer por las instalaciones.

-Otoya es un buen muchacho, siempre viene aquí a ayudar a arreglar las cosas, o solo a visitar a los niños- la mujer hablaba muy alegremente de su amigo y ella solo la escuchaba atentamente-Otoya, una chica muy linda vino a verte.

No pudo vitar sonrojarse levemente por el comentario. De repente, y antes de que Ittoki reaccionara, los niños que estaban alrededor de él se colocaron alrededor de ella y comenzaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿tú eres Amy-chan? ¿Eres del grupo White Rose? ¿Tú eres la novia de Oto-nii?- y más preguntas como esas. La morena comenzaba a ponerse muy roja y le costaba responder coherentemente.

-Ya dejen en paz a Amy-chan- Otoya apareció por detrás de los niños y todos voltearon a verlo- ella es solo mi amiga- los niños parecían decepcionados y volvieron donde estaban en ronda sentados en el suelo, y reanudaron su conversación.- Amy-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Oto-yan, yo también estoy feliz de verte- dijo en tono de reproche, el pelirrojo solo le sonrió- hoy tengo el día libre y como no te vi, salí a buscarte. Tokiya sempai me dijo que estabas aquí. ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

Preguntó curiosa y siguió a Ittoki para ponerse por fuera de la ronda de niños que no paraban de discutir.

-Casa embrujada- gritó uno

\- No eso ya lo hicimos- respondió una niña

\- Kermese- dijo otro, y luego todos comenzaron a gritar unos sobre otros.

\- Oigan, oigan- Otoya llamó la atención del grupo- Amy-chan quiere saber que hacen. ¿Qué tal si le cuentan a Amy así nos ayuda?- todos parecieron contentos, y le contaron sobre el bazar que hacían cada año para recaudar fondos.

\- ¿Y qué les parece un café? Podríamos servir pasteles.- todos los niños gritaron si y luego comenzaron a repartirse las tareas que cada uno iba a realizar.

\- onee san- una niña jaló de su vestido- ¿nos ayudaras?

Todos los niños dejaron lo que hacían para prestar atención a lo que respondería.

\- Por supuesto, Amy onee san los ayudara muy feliz.

Y así se les pasó el día organizando el bazar y jugando con los niños del orfanato.

************************0*********************************

Ren x Naviki

Todo el día le dio vueltas al asunto de cómo decirle a su sempai lo que ocurría y decidió que lo mejor era ser directa y concisa. Ren ingresó al cuarto y al verla sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida, se preocupó.

-Usagi chan ¿y mi beso de bienvenida?- preguntó juguetonamente, ella lo miró directamente.

-Tenemos que hablar- no le agradó para nada el tono de voz de Naviki y sintió temor. Sabía que si quería hablar seriamente con él era que quería cortar con esa extraña relación que llevaban, y lo más probable sería que ya hubiese notado sus sentimientos por ella. Porque sí, él el gran don Juan, se había enamorado de ella.

Se sentó en la cama junto a ella en la cama, y no terminó de hacerlo que le había depositado una hoja en sus manos. Lo tomó sin entender, y casi le da un ataque al leer "test de embarazo- positivo"

\- No he estado con nadie más, así que es tuyo- dijo de inmediato al no notar reacción más allá de la sorpresa inicial- No estás obligado a nada- hablaba rápidamente- Yo me haré cargo de todo, solo quería que lo supieras. Y no, no voy a abortarlo, y…

No pudo seguir ya que Ren la besó de improviso, interrumpiendo su muy largo monólogo.

\- Voy a hacerme cargo- le dijo mirándola seriamente, y Naviki no podía creer lo que oía- Es nuestro hijo, no es justo que tu solo cargues con la responsabilidad- Naviki asintió y él meditó un poco las cosas. Si un niño era una gran responsabilidad, pero al mismo tiempo era la oportunidad que necesitaba para poder acercarse más a Naviki e intentar conquistarla.- Sé que esto es una gran sorpresa y que todo es repentino- tomó la mano de la pelirroja mientras la miraba a los ojos dulcemente- pero me gustaría que formáramos una familia.

\- Yo no soy como Cristal- dijo soltándose y desviando la mirada, no supo porque pero aquello la había puesto nerviosa.- podemos ser buenos padres sin casarnos ni hacernos promesas.

\- Será como gustes- decidió darle la razón por el momento, ya tendría tiempo para jugar sus cartas- pero mientras estés embarazada serás sólo mía.

\- No tenía planes de nada diferente- el rubio le sonrió coqueto y la besó en la frente con cariño, acto que hiso a Naviki sonrojarse y ponerse extremadamente nerviosa, pero ignoró sus emociones y no dijo nada.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron planeando sus siguientes pasos y hablando de los cuidados que debía tener de ahí en adelante.

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI... ESPERO NO TARDAR TANTO CON EL PROXIMO U.U**


End file.
